Les monstres de Central
by Serleena
Summary: Des massacres horribles, des pistes invraisembables, l'équipe de Roy est confronté à un gros problème cette fois. Et la lune dans tout ça ?
1. Les rivières de sang

**Je mets ma nouvelle fic, qui je l'espère aura plus de succès que la précédente. Celle-ci est Royai bien sûr, avec un thème assez particulier. Je vous laisse voir de quoi il s'agit.**

**Persos pas à moi évidemment, sauf les bêtes. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quand on vit dans un monde où l'alchimie est non seulement possible mais quotidienne, il faut s'attendre à tout. Vraiment tout. Tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi. La nature curieuse de l'homme et en particulier son orgueil le poussent à tenter diverses expériences, parfois absurdes ou monstrueuses, telles celles de combiner humains et animaux. Ou encore, de vouloir ressusciter les morts. Bref, il faut s'attendre à en voir des vertes et des pas mûres dans ce monde.

Le colonel Roy Mustang ajouterait volontiers qu'il faut aussi s'attendre à en voir des rouges. Des très rouges, comme le sang. Lui qui a connu les horreurs d'Ishbal sait de quoi il parle. Mais celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. D'ailleurs, si on l'avait prévenu il n'y aurait pas cru. Faut dire, il y a de quoi. Une histoire pareille ... y'a de quoi avoir peur du noir à jamais. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Voilà plusieurs mois que la grande ville de Central, la cité du centre comme on l'appelle, est confronté à une série de meurtres aussi répugnants qu'étranges. Des meutres où les victimes n'ont absolument aucun lien entre elles. Toutes sont dissembables au possible. Elles ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, n'avaient pratiquement aucune ressemblance physique, exerçaient des professions différentes, voire pas du tout, leur âge s'étalait dans toutes les tranches. C'était des hommes ou femmes, jeunes ou plus vieux. La seule chose qui les unissait si on peut dire, c'était la manière dont ils étaient morts.

En effet, tous étaient décédés de façon violente, sauvage même. Et surtout ... avaient le coeur arraché, après s'être fait copieusement griffer. Ensuite, les victimes étaient nombreuses. Chaque fois on retrouvait des corps un peu partout, durant quelques jours. Ils baignaient dans de véritables rivières de sang. La police ne savait plus quoi penser de ces hécatombes. Aussi l'affaire était-elle revnue aux militaires. Ben tiens, toujours les mêmes qui écopent des histoires sordides.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'équipe de Mustang se retrouva avec un nouveau cadavre sur les bras ce matin-là. Idem que les fois précédentes : le coeur arraché.

" C'est pas possible que l'on aie aucune piste sur ces fous dangereux." fit Havoc, les yeux sur le drap blanc qui couvrait la dernière victime en date.

Oui des fous, car pour qu'il ait des corps un peu partout, c'est qu'ils étaient plusieurs à frapper.

" Hm ! J'en viens toutefois à me demander s'ils sont bien humains." acquiesça Roy.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça colonel ?" demanda Kain Fuery.

" Ca coule de source sergent. Toutes ces griffures, aucun être humain ne peut faire ça. Et le médecin-légiste parle même de morsure pour arracher le coeur. Non, je crois qu'on aurait plutôt affaire à des bêtes." expliqua Roy.

" Comme des chimères ?" avança Riza.

" Possible. Après tout, rien ne nous dit que Tucker est mort. Il a simplement disparu. Qui sait s'il n'a pas continué à créer des monstres."

" Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il doit encore en rester." ajouta Breda.

" Dans ce cas, il faudrait organiser une battue. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit l'oeuvre de chimères." reprit Roy.

Une ambulance embarqa le cadavre. L'équipe de militaires n'eut plus qu'à rentrer pour rédiger leur rapport. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait eu autant de répugnance à écrire. Devoir relater les moindres détails, en plus des photos des corps avant et ... après l'attaque, c'était ... tout bonnement dégoûtant. Ils avaient l'impression que le dossier lui-même était plein de sang, et que leurs mains en étaient souillées. Vivement que cette histoire finisse, que plus aucun d'eux ne voit de cadavres dans ses rêves, n'aie plus peur de sortir seul le soir. Car les attaques avaient toutes lieu la nuit.

Enfin maintenant, ils tenaient une piste. Si c'était bien des chimères qui agressaient les gens de Central, il ne leur restait plus qu'à les capturer. Cela ne leur semblait pas trop compliqué, tant qu'ils auraient les équipements nécessaires. Pourtant, Riza sentait que quelque chose clochait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'intuition qu'il ne s'agissait pas de chimères. Elle s'en ouvrit au colonel.

" Et que croyez-vous que ce soit ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'intuition que ce n'est ce qu'on croit. Il y a ... un détail qui me chiffonne. J'ignore encore quoi, mais je suis sûre que ça remet tout en cause." exposa-t-elle.

" Aaaah les femmes et leurs intuitions !" soupira Roy.

" Il n'empêche que nous sommes réputées pour ça ! Si les hommes avaient le dixième de notre fameuse intuition, le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux !" rétorqua Riza.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Lui, il pensait déjà avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était temps, au bout de cinq mois d'enquête. Le lendemain donc, une battue fut organisée dans les rues de Central, afin de débusquer ces saletés de chimères. Par groupe de cinq, les soldats ratissèrent la ville. Roy lui, coordinait les opérations depuis le Q.G, secondé par Riza. Le lieutenant restait sceptique quant au succès de cette chasse. Elle s'abstint toutefois de la moindre remarque, ne voulant pas de prendre la tête avec l'orgueil de son supérieur.

" _C'est là un de ses pire défauts je crois, avec la paresse. Mais bon, ça n'empêche pas que je craque pour lui._" pensa-t-elle en le regardant répondre à un contact radio.

Eh oui, Roy avait un charme et un charisme fou, aucune femme célibataire ne lui résistait, ou alors pas bien longtemps. Riza ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Seulement, la hiérarchie les séparait aussi sûrement qu'un mur de béton armé. Le lieutenant blond soupira doucement.

" _Mon royaume pour un baiser de lui ..._" se dit-elle.

L'objet de ses pensées ôta le casque radio, se leva et vint la rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

" Alors ?" interrogea Riza.

" Rien pour le moment. Mais c'est normal, il est encore trop tôt." répondit Roy après un soupir.

" _Et moi je doute que l'on obtienne un quelconque résultat en suivant cette piste. Mais allez expliquer ça à cette adorable tête de mule._" songea Riza.

Roy croisa les bras et appuya sa nuque contre la vitre.

" Vous croyez toujours que ça ne donnera rien, lieutenant ?" interrogea-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Il la regardait du coin de l'oeil. Riza hocha la tête en assentiment. Roy se demandait si elle n'avait pas raison en fin de compte. Quand elle avait des intuitions, ces dernières étaient souvent avérées. Mais si ne c'était pas des chimères, c'était quoi nom di diou ? Roy préférait s'accrocher à cette piste, étant donné que c'était la seule de concrète qu'ils avaient depuis le début des massacres.

" _Tout d'un coup, je sens bien qu'on va avoir droit à un échec avec cette battue. Ca y est, elle a réussi à me refiler son scepticisme. Merci bien lieutenant !_" se dit-il en faisant la moue.

Riza arrivait il ne savait comment, à lui communiquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Que ce soit les bonnes émotions comme les mauvaises. Mustang s'interrogeait souvent sur cet étrange phénomène : étaient-ils donc si proches qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre ?

" _Marrant comme nous arrivons à pressentir les réactions de l'autre. Surtout elle. Riza me connaît mieux que personne, et sait toujours de quelle manière réagir avec moi. Je n'ai jamais connu ça avec une autre femme._" continua-t-il intérieurement.

La question suivante était : comment devait-il interpréter ce lien qui les unissait ? De quelle façon devait-il la voir ? Subordonnée, amie, ou ... âme soeur ?

Les heures passèrent sans que Roy ne parvienne à trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Les soldats rentrèrent au Q.G bredouilles. Cela ne surprit ni Roy ni Riza.

" Vous êtes pénible Hawkeye." lâcha Roy.

" Moi ? Et pourquoi donc ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Parce que vous m'avez refilé vos doutes, et du coup je sais plus si cette battue est une bonne idée, oïch !" s'exclama Roy en lâchant un dossier sur son bureau.

" Non mais vous manquez pas d'air !" riposta Riza, les poings sur les hanches.

" Et vous vous manquez sérieusement d'humour, très chère." reprit Roy en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Riza ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Roy sourit. Pour une fois qu'il lui clouait le bec ! Il entendit son lieutenant grommeler, et leva les yeux vers elle en cachant un éclat de rire. Riza se rassit, l'air un peu grognon. Elle aperçut son supérieur qui la regardait hilare. Prise d'une impulsion, elle lui tira la langue.

Cette fois, Roy élcata franchement de rire.

" Vous trouvez toujours que je manque d'humour, très cher ? " lança-t-elle.

Roy secoua la tête sans cesser de rire. Qu'il était beau quand il riait, se dit Riza.

Puis la magie de l'instant retomba. Il fallait continuer à travailler. La battue se poursuivit durant deux semaines, sans que les militaires ne capturent ne serait-ce qu'un chien errant. En attendant, c'était le calme plat du côté des carnages. Cependant, ils sentaient que ça ne signifiait que le calme avant la tempête. D'autres malheureux viendraient rallonger la liste des victimes, pourtant déjà longue.

" Riza, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" questionna Roy, avachi sur son bureau.

Quand il l'appelait par son prénom, elle savait qu'il était perdu.

" Je ne sais pas colonel, soupira Riza. Continuez quelques jours de plus, on ne sait jamais."

" Oui mais vous-même vous n'y croyez pas, à ces chimères qui attaquent les gens." rappela Roy.

" Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas. Et puis, je vous ai dit que ce n'était qu'une intuition. Je cherche encore des précisions, votre battue me donne le temps nécessaire." répondit Riza.

" Je suppose que vous avez raison. Je vais continuer sur cette piste, des fois que."

Il se leva, et alla donner l'ordre de poursuivre les recherches. Ce que tout le monde approuva. Lorsqu'il revint et qu'il passa derrière Riza, il lui effleura la nuque, faisant frissonner la jeune femme.

" Merci." dit-il sans remarquer son émoi.

" De ... de rien ... mon colonel." articula-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

" Je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous lieutenant." continua Roy en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Il tendit les jambes, bascula la tête en arrière et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque. Riza multipliait les efforts pour reparaître maîtresse d'elle-même et chasser le rouge de ses joues.

Une semaine de plus passa, et toujours pas de chimères dans les filets des militaires. Roy dut se rendre à l'évidence : d'une Riza avait raison, de deux, ils étaient mal barrés. Tous craignaient d'entendre sonner le téléphone, et d'apprendre qu'un corps baignant dans le sang venait d'être découvert. Naturellement, leurs craintes furent fondées, puisque quelques jours plus tard ils durent se rendre dans un parc, où les attendait une nouvelle rivière de sang, ainsi qu'ils avaient l'habitude de désigner les macabres découvertes.

" Hé regardez ça !" fit Fuery un peu plus loin.

Ses collègues le rejoignirent pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

" Une empreinte. Bien joué sergent." fit Roy.

Effectivement, la créature avait laissé une marque dans le sang. Falman prit une photo. Les autres essayèrent de déterminer à quel animal elle appartenait.

" On dirait celle d'un chien. Mais d'une sacrée taille." dit Havoc.

" A ma connaissance, aucun chien n'est aussi grand. Bien sûr je ne suis pas une experte, mais quand même." ajouta Riza.

" Pas besoin lieutenant. En tout cas, on sait sur quoi axer nos recherches désormais. Sur les canidés de grande taille." dit Roy.

Breda n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Lui qui avait une peur bleue des chiens, même quand il s'agissait de chiots. Celui-là avait l'air énorme. Un vrai cauchemar pour lui. Il espéra ne jamais croiser sa route, ou alors avec un bon fusil. L'équipe rentra une fois la scène débarrassée du corps. Pourvu que l'empreinte trouvée au parc les mène à quelque chose cette fois.


	2. Marqué

**Ban, je résiste pas à l'envie de mettre le second chapitre. Alors, quelle est donc cette créature qui commet tant de carnages ?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Encore une piste qui n'a mené à rien. J'espère que la suivante est plus prometteuse._" pensa Roy en arrivant au bureau.

La piste des chimères était fausse, comme les précédentes. Et la population s'impatientait, pestant contre les militaires qui n'arrivaient à rien. Le colonel s'assit pour examiner une fois de plus la photo de l'empreinte trouvée la veille.

Les soldats devaient à présent rechercher un canidé de grande taille. Un peu vague comme description, mais ils n'avaient que ça. Le colonel décida d'appeler la population de Central à l'aide. Quiconque apercevrait un chien anormalement grand devrait en avertir les militaires.

" Colonel." fit Riza en se plantant devant lui.

" Oui lieutenant ?"

" J'ai trouvé ce détail qui me chiffonnait hier." annonça Riza.

" Ah oui ? " reprit Roy en levant la tête vers elle.

" Oui. Si c'était des chimères, elles auraient attaqué dans la journée aussi. Or, nous n'avons retrouvé les corps que les jours suivants, et les rapports des médecins-légistes mentionnent que les décès ont eu lieu la nuit. Donc, nos créatures sont nocturnes." expliqua Hawkeye.

" Effectivement ça remet tout en cause comme vous l'aviez dit." remarqua Roy.

" Oui, les gens de Central ne remarqueront probablement rien d'anormal durant la journée." ajouta Riza.

" Mais voilà qui est contrariant savez-vous."

" Oui je sais. Seulement maintenant que nous savons cela, nous aurons davantage de chances de capturer ces bestiaux."

" Espérons. En tout cas, nous avons intérêt à prévoir de bonnes muselières." continua Roy.

" Et de bonnes cages."

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le Q.G reçut pas mal d'appels concernant des chiens suspects. Hélas, comme Roy s'en doutait c'était souvent pour des broutilles : des gens voulant se débarrasser du chien de leur voisins, des qui n'existaient pas ... rien de sérieux en gros. Sept mois. Sept mois que les carnages avaient commencé, et les pistes étaient tout aussi rares qu'invraisemblables.

Riza avait raison : les habitants de la cité du Centre ne remarquaient rien d'anormal la journée. Les militaires devaient donc patrouiller la nuit. Les gens, eux, ne sortaient plus. Les rues étaient aussi désertes que le désert de Gobi. Ca facilitait la tâche des soldats mine de rien.

" Aaaaaah ! Toujours rien !" soupira Havoc au bout d'une semaine de patrouille.

" Ouais. C'est à se demander si ces créatures ne sont pas invisibles." ajouta Breda.

" Manquerait plus que ça !" s'exclama Fuery.

Dans une ruelle assez loin, un clochard fouillait les poubelles avec un compagnon. Les soldats ne s'en occupaient pas, et chacun s'ignorait superbement. Le groupe chargé de la surveillance de ce secteur partit. Il ne resta que le silence. Les deux hommes continuèrent tranquillement leur quête de nourriture, sans remarquer la paire d'yeux brillants qui épiaient leur mouvements.

Puis brutalement, le propriétaire de ses yeux s'élança hors de sa cachette. Droit sur le clochard le plus près. Un hurlement retentit. Le second clochard resta pétrifié devant ce spectacle sanglant. Il reprit ses esprits, et partit à toutes jambes. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire contre une créature de cette taille, c'était aller chercher les militaires. Eux ils étaient armés.

" AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS !" hurla-t-il dans les rues.

Roy et son équipe sortirent de l'hôtel réquisitionné. Ils virent le clochard courir vers eux en hurlant comme un dément.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?" demanda Roy en l'arrêtant.

" Là ... là-bas ... une grande chose toute velue ... tuer mon compagnon." bredouilla le malheureux en tremblant comme une machine en plein essorage.

" Montrez-nous !" reprit Roy.

Le SDF les amena à l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'attaque. Hélas, la créature avaient quitté les lieux, ne laissant qu'un cadavre sans coeur derrière elle.

" Vous avez vu à quoi ressemblait cette chose ?" questionna Jean.

" Oui. Elle était énorme, plus grande qu'un humain. On ... on aurait dit ... un loup." répondit le clochard, blanc comme un linge.

" Un loup ? Mais il n'y a pas de loup à Central." releva Falman.

" Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! C'était horrible, cette chose s'est jeté sur lui et ... et ..." reprit le SDF.

Roy reporta ses yeux noirs sur le cadavre. Même style que les autres : grandes griffures, et trou béant dans la poitrine. Ses subordonnés examinèrent les lieux. Pas d'empreinte cette fois. Mais un témoin. Roy vit qu'il y avait de la lumière.

" Vous avez dit que ça ressemblait à un loup géant." dit-il en se tournant ver sle témoin.

" Oui, un long museau, une fourrure noire, de grands crocs. L'avait pas de queue en revanche. Mais ça ressemblait plus à un loup qu'à un chien comme vous l'avez signalé." raconta l'homme.

" Ca collerait davantage avec l'empreinte qu'on a trouvée, colonel." intervint Riza.

" D'où ça sort ce truc encore ?" murmura Roy.

Allez savoir. L'équipe de Roy rentra à l'hôtel, escortant le clochard. On lui offrit un repas chaud et une chambre. Pendant qu'il mangeait, les soldats faisaient le point. La bête avait frappé, mais elle était seule. Or, les fois précédentes plusieurs corps avaient été retrouvé. A moins que ce loup aie plus d'appétit qu'ils ne le pensaient.

La nuit s'acheva sans autre massacre. Les militaires étaient exténués. Chacun rentra pour se reposer. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils apprirent que le clochard tué avait été le seul corps trouvé. La bête aurait-elle moins d'appétit ? Non. Durant trois jours, d'autres rivières de sang furent signalées, rajoutant à la panique de la population et l'exaspération des militaires. Ces derniers étaient toutefois sûrs qu'il y avaient plusieurs animaux en cause. Combien était la question.

Roy repassa les évènements de ces derniers mois : _Janvier : une quinzaine de cadavres découverts un peu partout dans la ville, tous le coeur arraché. Février : vingt. Mars : dix-sept, Avril : quinze, Mai : pareil, Juin : vingt et un, Juillet : treize, enfin dix-huit avec ceux des derniers jours. La seule piste qu'ils avaient était celle d'un loup agissant la nuit. Un ou des loups._"

" _Pas de constance dans le nombre de victimes, si ce n'est que ça dépasse la dizaine à chaque fois._" pensa le brun.

Les zoos des environs avaient été contactés. Aucun des loups qu'ils avaient ne dépassaient la taille standard. Tous se trouvaient aussi solidement enfermés. Alors quoi ? Une nouvelle espèce ? Un nouveau genre de chimères ? Non non, les chimères étaient blanches comme neige. Du moins dans cette affaire. Tiens à ce propos, toujours pas de nouvelles de Tucker. L'homme-chimère aurait pu les renseigner sur ses créatures. Roy passa sur les photos des corps. Il les avait assez vues. Le colonel arriva au protrait de la créature, réalisé par Armstrong se basant sur les indications du seul témoin des carnages.

Ca ressemblait bien à un loup. Enorme, et franchement effrayant.

" _La tête cependant, est quand même différente de celle d'un loup ordinaire. Elle a l'air plus ronde. Le museau est moins fin._" remarqua Roy.

Sans parler de l'absence de queue. Sûrement une nouvelle branche de loup. Qui paraissait ne chasser que des proies humaines, même si elle ne prenait que le coeur. Au fait, pourquoi seulement le coeur ? Les carnassiers ordinaires dévoraient une bonne partie de leur proie.

" _Etrange tout de même. Une bête de cette taille doit pourtant avoir besoin de pas mal de kilos de viande. Un coeur c'est bien léger comparé à son poids._"

Serait-ce la raison de la variation du nombre de victimes ? Cela reviendrait à penser qu'il n'y a qu'un seul loup au final. Mais qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de coeurs.

" _Je vais finir par me payer un mal de tête carabiné à force de cogiter comme ça. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, un coup c'est blanc un coup c'est noir ! Merde à la fin !_"

Roy referma l'épais dossier d'un mouvement brusque, assortit d'un profond soupir. Il se passa ensuite les mains sur le visage. Ce foutu dossier n'en finissait pas de prendre du poids. Et quelque chose disait à Roy que ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça allait s'arrêter.

" Désirez-vous un peu de café monsieur ?" demanda Riza.

" Un bon cachet d'acide salicylique serait préférable." marmonna Roy.

" Du quoi ?" s'étonna Riza.

" De l'aspirine."

" Oh. Vous en voulez vraiment ?"

" Oui et non."

Riza le regarda avec les yeux en billes. On fait pas plus précis comme réponse.

" Je crois qu'en fin de compte je vais vous apporter une tasse de café. Vous y mettrez votre cachet d'acide silyque si ça vous chante." décida Riza en se levant.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse fumante. Roy contemple la fumée qui s'échappe de la tasse, la motivation même peinte sur le visage.

" _Il attends quoi pour boire ? Que la tasse lévite jusqu'à sa bouche ? _" se demanda Riza en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

Ses yeux se portèrent donc sur la bouche de son supérieur. Grave erreur que d'y avoir pensé. Le lieutenant s'étonna ensuite de ressentir un instant l'envie d'être une tasse. Elle regarda ladite tasse être portée aux lèvres du colonel. Lequel remarqua l'arrêt sur image que faisait Riza sur lui.

" Vous en voulez Hawkeye ?" demanda-t-il.

" De quoi ?"

" Du café. Vous êtes en train de fixer ma tasse depuis au moins cinq minutes." exliqua-t-il en reposant la sienne.

" Euh ... non merci."

Roy haussa un sourcil. Riza avait de nouveau piqué du nez dans ses dossiers, les pommettes un brin teintées. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée. La nuit suivante, nos chers soldats repartirent pour une folle soirée à patrouiller dans les rues de Central. Les heures passèrent, sans qu'une bestiole à fourrure ne se pointe. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir remettre ça les autres nuits. Un mois s'écoula sans tuerie.

" Ca survient par cycle on dirait, vous ne trouvez pas ? " fit Breda un soir de ronde.

" Si. Tous les mois on a droit à notre petite rivière de sang." répondit Havoc.

" Dans ce cas, patrouiller les autres nuits devient inutile." intervint Fuery.

" Vous n'avez pas tort sergent. Maintenant que vous le dites." dit Roy.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un hurlement à congeler le sang. Puis d'un même mouvement ils se mirent à courir vers le lieu de provenance de ce cri. Ils découvrirent une bête fauve en train d'attaquer une jeune femme.

" FEU !" s'exclama Roy.

Tous tirèrent une salve de semonce. La bête les regarda, puis délaissa sa proie pour s'enfuir. Les soldats la poursuivirent. L'animal était rapide en dépit de sa masse corporelle. Ils eurent juste le temps de la voir s'échapper par une bouche d'égoût. Naturellement, ils y allèrent aussi. La créature courait vers le fond, les militaires à ses trousses.

" Où est-elle passée ?" demanda Falman quand il arrivèrent dans un couloir désert.

Un grognement leur servit de réponse. Puis la bête surgit, les séparant et se jeta sur le colonel et Riza. Le lieutenant fit feu. Mais les balles n'avaient pas l'air de la stopper. Roy claqua des doigts. Le loup s'enflamma aussitôt. Il couina, recula et tomba dans l'eau. Comme il se roula dedans, les flammes disparurent. Roy allait à nouveau lui mettre le feu, quand dans coup de patte rageur le loup projeta une gerbe d'eau sur lui. Roy fut trempé. La bête fauve bondit à nouveau sur lui.

Ses subordonnés lui prêtèrent assistance en canardant l'animal, qui ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'on lui tirait dessus. Il se concentrait sur le colonel, qui avait fort à faire pour éviter ses terribles coups de griffes.

" AÏE !" s'exclama le colonel.

Il venait de se faire zébrer la cuisse. Une patte griffue passa à ras de son visage.

Le loup le frappa et l'envoya bouler au loin. Roy tomba lourdement. Il remarqua une grille aux pointes acérées. Attrapant son arme de service, il parvint à en détacher une. Il l'arracha, et retourna la pointe contre le fauve qui se jetait sur lui.

La pointe s'enfonça dans l'épaule. Le loup couina de douleur et recula. Il retira la barre de fer. Roy lui tira dessus. La bête se résolut à abandonner la partie et s'enfuit.

" Mon colonel !" entendit Roy.

Riza se prépicitait vers lui, suivie des autres.

" Vous êtes blessé !" reprit-elle en remarquant les cinq rayures assez profondes sur la cuisse gauche de son supérieur.

" Ce n'est rien, de simples égratignures." répondit Roy en grimaçant de douleur.

Havoc et Falman l'aidèrent à se relever, et le conduisirent à la surface. Ils rentèrent au Q.G, où Roy put se faire soigner à l'infirmerie. Après quoi, son pansement fait il se fit ramener chez lui par Riza.

" Ca va aller colonel ?" demanda-t-elle en le raccompagnant à sa porte.

" Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas. Moi au moins j'ai toujours mon coeur." répondit-il.

" Vous l'avez échappé belle en effet."

Roy ouvrit sa porte, et souhaita bonne nuit à son lieutenant. Puis il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il se prépara pour dormir.


	3. La meute de la nuit

**Troisième chapitre ! A qui appartient l'odeur qui attire Roy comme un aimant ? Et où cette femme l'emmène-t-elle ? Vers sa nouvelle vie, probablement. Merci des reviews !**

**J'avais oublié : FMA n'est pas à moi, manque de bol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cette nuit-là, Roy fit des cauchemars. Il rêva de sang, de bêtes avec de grandes canines, de gens qui hurlaient. Il se réveilla en sursaut à quatre heures du matin, en nage. Sa jambe blessée le brûlait. Le colonel se rendit à la salle de bain pour la rafraîchir un peu. Il en profita pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Après un regard à son reflet, il retourna se coucher.

Le matin arriva, le délivrant de ses visions d'horreur. C'est avec une mine défaite qu'il arriva au Q.G. Ses collègues s'inquiétèrent de sa santé, il allait bien assura-t-il, il avait simplement passé une mauvaise nuit. Roy s'assit à son bureau. Il fallait rédiger le rapport sur la patrouille de la veille. Ils avaient vu la créature responsable des carnages de près cette fois. Chacun espéra que la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient, elle serait inanimée sur le sol et se viderait à son tour de son sang.

Roy transpirait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa rédaction. Ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud ici ! Et sa tête semblait peser de plus en plus lourd sur es épaules. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers du bras. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Il eut l'impression d'entendre les sons avec une intensité inhabituelle. Roy finit par poser sa veste, et ouvrit un peu sa chemise. La température ne semblait pas baisser pour autant. Il jeta un oeil à ses subordonnés. Aucun ne paraissait avoir aussi chaud que lui.

" Je vais ouvrir, il fait une chaleur à crever ici." annonça-t-il en se levant.

Les soldats échangèrent des regards. Non, il faisait bon pour une fois. Les grosses chaleurs étaient passées. Roy resta un moment à la fenêtre. Il avait la nausée.

" Tout va bien mon colonel ?" questionna Riza.

" Non ... je me sens un peu nauséux ce matin." répondit Roy en lui faisant face.

Il patienta un peu, et retourna s'asseoir. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Roy termina tant bien que mal la rédaction de son rapport. Il le remit ensuite à Riza avec soulagement. Puis se laissa tomber sur son bureau avec un gémissement.

" Vous avez l'air malade colonel. Vous auriez dû prendre un congé pour blessure." dit Jean.

" Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'est hors de question lieutenant." répliqua Mustang.

" Tout de même, vous pâlissez à vue d'oeil." ajouta Fuery.

Roy se redressa, et appuya sa tête sur une main. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait mal aujourd'hui. Riza revint, et vit avec inquiétude le teint pâle de son supérieur.

" Quel parfum vous avez mis Hawkeye ?" interrogea Roy.

" Euh ... _Nuit d'Orient._" répondit-elle déconcertée par la question.

" Ca sent bon."

Ses subordonnés se demandèrent comment avait-il pu sentir ça de si loin. Car il y avait une bonne distance entre la porte et le bureau de Mustang. Un peu plus tard, son équipe et lui-même retournèrent explorer les égoûts. Mais le colonel ne put y rentrer.

" Ca sent vraiment trop fort, je vais vomir si je rentre là-dedans." dit-il en se bouchant le nez et en s'éloignant de la bouche d'égoût.

" C'est vrai que ça ne sent pas la rose, mais de là à vomir ..." fit Breda.

" Ah non, allez-y sans moi." reprit Roy, qui semblait sur le point de redire bonjour à son petit-déjeuner.

Riza décida de rester avec lui, pendant que les hommes entraient dans les bas-fonds de Central. Roy respira à fond pour chasser sa nausée. Le colonel s'assit ensuite sur le trottoir. Riza elle, resta debout, surveillant les alentours. De son côté, l'attention de Roy fut attirée par une drôle d'odeur. Il huma l'air pour tenter de localiser sa provenance.

" _Quelle étrange odeur ! C'est ... entêtant. Ennivrant même. Il faut que je sache d'où ça vient._" se dit-il.

L'alchimiste de flammes se leva, et tel un automate se dirigea vers la source de cette senteur. Riza n'avait pas remarqué son départ. Roy s'avança jusqu'à un angle de rue. Il découvrit une femme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Brune, les cheveux courts, les yeux marrons, les traits fins elle avait l'air ordinaire. Elle lui sourit. Roy sentait que l'odeur qui l'attirait comme un aimant venait d'elle.

" Eh bien ! On ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais aussi séduisant !" lança-t-elle.

Riza s'était enfin rendu compte de l'absence de son supérieur. Elle vit devant une rue. Quand elle le rejoignit, elle aperçut la femme à quelques mètres.

" _C'est pas vrai ! Je le laisse cinq minutes et il va draguer du jupon ! Mais comment l'a-t-il trouvée ? Nous étions quand même assez loin._" pensa-t-elle.

" Colonel ?" lança-t-elle.

Roy tourna la tête vers elle, puis vers l'inconnue. Cette dernière s'en alla. Roy la regarda partir, s'étonnant d'en ressentir de la contrariété. Il revint ver sla bouche d'égoût, suivi par une Riza désorientée.

" Qui était-ce ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Aucune idée." répondit Roy se rasseyant.

Hein ? Il ne la connaissait même pas ? Mais alors, pourquoi était-il allé la voir ?

Leurs collègues revinrent de leur exploration. Rien de neuf sous la cité. Les militaires rentrèrent au Q.G. Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa rencontre de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi le parfum naturel de cette femme l'obsédait-il ? Elle n'était pourtant pas dans la catégorie de femmes qu'il affectionnait. Cependant il avait envie de la revoir. Il fallait qu'il la revoie.

Les jours passèrent. Roy devint aggressif, sans qu'il en sache la raison précise.

Et puis, il faisait encore des cauchemars auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Ce n'étaient pas là les seuls changements dans son comportement. Ses sens semblaient s'être développés au-delà de la normale pour un être humain. Le colonel avait également pris goût à la viande, et ne mangeait presque plus que ça. Qu'elle soit saignante, cuite à point ... ou crue. Tout le monde aurout de lui s'étonnait de cette attitude. Que diable lui arrivait-il ?

Un jour, alors qu'il dînait au restaurant, Roy sentit à nouveau cette odeur si particulière. Le colonel l'analysa. Odeur féminine à n'en pas douter. Mais il y avait autre chose, une senteur indéfinissable qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Roy parcouru la salle des yeux. Ah, elle était là-bas quelques tables plus loin. Elle l'avait vu également, et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Roy lui sourit doucement.

La jeune femme se leva et quitta le resturant. Roy interpella un serveur :

" L'addition !" demanda Roy.

" Mais monsieur, vous n'avez pas pris de dessert." fit le serveur.

" L'addition et vite !" s'exclama-t-il en saisissant le bras du serveur.

" Tout de suite."

Le serveur disparut. Roy piaffa d'impatience en l'attendant. S'il traînait trop il allait perdre la trace de l'inconnue. Dès que la note fut sur sa table, il paya et sortit précipitamment du restaurant. Elle n'était plus là. Roy huma l'air ambiant. Ca y est, il avait repéré son odeur. Le colonel suivit l'effluve, qui le mena à l'entrée du parc. Elle était là, assise sur un banc. Roy s'approcha d'elle.

" Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Kitsu. Et toi ?" dit-elle en souriant.

" Roy."

" Assis-toi je t'en prie. Contente de faire ta connaissance Roy. Et contente que tu aie trouvé ma trace." reprit Kitsu.

" Oui ... mais j'ignore comment." révéla Roy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

" Tu as suivi mon odeur, tout simplement."

" Comment le savez-vous ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Parce ce que c'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé moi. Et tu peux me tutoyer." expliqua Kitsu.

" Entendu. Mais je ne comprends pas : cette histoire d'odeur ..." reprit Roy.

" C'est tout bête en fait. Toi et moi maintenant, on est pareils. Tu es devenu l'un des nôtres depuis la nuit où tu t'es fait griffé."

" Qui t'as dit que j'avais été griffé ?" releva Roy.

" Tu va tout comprendre ce soir. Si tu me suis." répondit Kitsu en se levant.

Elle lui tendit la main, que Roy prit dans la sienne. Sa réaction l'étonna à moitié : depuis quelques jours il était guidé plus par un instinct qu'il ne comprenait pas que par sa raison habituelle. Kitsu le fit monter dans sa voiture, et l'emmena vers une colline qui surplombait la ville toute entière. Dessus, un grand manoir.

Kitsu franchit les grilles, et se gara dans l'allée. Après quoi, elle fit entrer Roy. Le hall était aussi large que haut. Ils entrèrent dans un salon où se tenait d'autres hommes.

" Ah ! Voilà notre petit dernier !" fit l'un d'eux, un homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

Il se leva, s'avança vers Roy et lui serra la main.

" Tu dois te poser un millier de question je parie." reprit-il.

" Oui. Pourquoi m'a-t-on amené ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ?" répondit Roy.

" Moi c'est Ronan. Tu es chez nous car tu fais partie de notre meute désormais." répondit son interlocuteur.

" Votre meute ? " releva l'alchimiste.

" Oui. Tu te souviens de la nuit où tu t'es fait griffé ? " questionna Ronan.

Roy hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Décidément, tout le monde savait qu'il avait été blessé.

" Sais-tu par quoi ?"

" Par une espèce de loup géant." répondit Roy.

" Exact. Un loup-garou pour être précis." ajouta Ronan.

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux. Un loup-garou, c'était ça qui tuait les gens de Central ? Ronan avait dit qu'il y avait une meute, donc ils avaient raison : il y avait plusieurs créatures. Le colonel les parcourut de regard. Ils étaient quinze en tout. Une meute de quinze loups-garous.

" Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis devenu un loup-garou moi aussi ?" interrogea Roy.

" Tout à fait. Nos griffures et nos morsures transforment ceux qui réchappent à nos attaques." expliqua Ronan.

" Non ... je ne vous crois pas ..." fit Roy, effrayé par ces révélations.

" Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi." fit un autre, un blond aux cheveux courts.

" C'est impossible, je ne suis pas une bête !" s'exclama Roy en reculant d'un pas.

" Pourtant, tu as bien dû ressentir quelques petits changements dernièrement." reprit le blond.

" Du genre aggressivité, sens plus développés, goût prononcé pour la viande." ajouta un autre.

" Oui mais ..." fit Roy.

" Pas de mais qui tienne mon gars. T'es comme nous à présent. Cette demeure est aussi la tienne. Je vais te présenter aux autres. Au fait c'est quoi ton prénom ?" coupa Ronan.

" Roy."

" Ravi de te connaître. Voici Chad -il désigna le blond- celui aux cheveux noirs comme les tiens c'est Francesco, voilà Jonathan, Luigi, Dorian, Dylan, Thomas, Daniel, Enrique, Léo, Matt, Martin et Yoann. Tu connais déjà Kitsu." énonça Ronan en lui montrant tour à tour les membres de la meute.

Chacun le salua d'un signe de tête. Roy ne savait plus quoi penser. Ronan demanda à Kitsu de lui montrer ses nouveaux appartements. Le colonel la suivit, perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme le conduisit à une grande chambre, où trônait un lit à baldaquin. La fenêtre donnait sur la ville éclairée de mille feux.

" Ca ira tu verras. Tu te feras très vite à ta nouvelle vie." lui dit-elle.

" Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais rester." contredit Roy.

" Oh allons !"

Kitsu s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

" Bien sûr que tu va rester. C'est chez toi ici à présent. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se quitte si vite tous les deux ?" minauda-t-elle.

Roy sentit son sang bouillir étrangement. Quel surprenant effet cette femme avait-elle sur lui. Pourtant, Kitsu était on ne peut plus ordinaire. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi l'attirait-elle comme le miel les abeilles ?

" Non bien sûr." s'entendit-il répondre.

" Tant mieux. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes affaires, on ira te les chercher. Si tu nous dis où tu habites bien sûr." reprit Kitsu satisfaite.

Roy donna son adresse illico, sans réfléchir. La jeune femme sourit, et le laissa s'installer. Roy alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

" _Un loup-garou ... je suis devenu l'un de ces monstres ..._" pensa-t-il.

Machinalement il passa la main sur sa blessure. Après de longs moments passés à contempler Central illuminée, Roy se décida à aller se coucher. Il tombait de fatigue. Il ôta sa chemise et son pantalon, puis se glissa entre les draps soyeux.

Dans quoi était-il encore tombé ?


	4. La louve

**Pfiou ! Enfin j'arrive à le mettre celui-là. Voyons un peu si Roy se fait à condition de loup-garou. Merci pour les reviews, et continuez ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy était dans la meute depuis deux mois maintenant. Il s'était dit qu'à présent qu'il était un loup-garou il ne pouvait pas retourner au Q.G. Ce serait mettre les autres en danger de mort. En effet, il avait remarqué qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ses métamorphoses, excepté la douleur qu'elles occasionnaient. Se transformer en loup-garou était très douloureux. Mais Roy ne pouvait faire autrement quand arrivait la pleine lune.

Il s'était bien intégré à la meute, qui grâce à lui comportait à présent seize loups. Roy s'entendait particulièrement avec Kitsu, la seule louve de la meute. Ce qui lui conférait un statut privilégié. La jeune femme était précieuse pour le groupe.

Elle était en tout cas aux petits soins pour Roy. Cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, en particulier Ronan, le chef de la meute. Car le groupe était régi par les mêmes lois que celles des loups ordinaires, et Kitsu revenait donc en priorité au chef. Les autres, ne faisaient pas une affaire d'état de l'attention que portait la louve à Roy. Bien qu'ils redoutent un conflit ouvert entre le petit dernier et Ronan. Dorian tenta une fois encore de mettre le nouveau en garde :

" Fais gaffe avec Kitsu. Tu sais bien qu'elle est à Ronan."

" Mais je n'y peux rien si elle vient vers moi ! J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête." répondit Roy.

" Ouais, mais avoue que ça t'arrange quand même." reprit Dorian.

" C'est difficile de résister à la seule louve du groupe. En tant que telle elle exerce un attrait plutôt fort sur nous les mâles."

" Là t'as pas tort. Les autres et moi on est aussi incapables de lui dire non. C'est l'instinct du loup j'imagine, parce franchement, c'est pas vraiment un canon de beauté la Kitsu." approuva Dorian.

" Je ne suis pas le dernier au courant, rassure-toi. Je vais quand même en discuter avec Ronan." décida Roy.

" Je suis pas sûr qu'il t'écoute. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi : si ça peut éviter un conflit."

Plus tard dans la journée, Roy alla trouver le chef de la meute. Ronan le regarda avec un air peu amical.

" Puis-je te parler ?" demanda Roy.

" J'ai pas vraiment le temps." répliqua Ronan.

" Pourtant là je crois que c'est vraiment important. Ecoute, je sais très bien que Kitsu est à toi, seulement je ne peux pas l'empêcher de venir me trouver." commença le colonel.

" Tiens donc ! Pourtant tu les apprécie ses petites visites. Tu ne lui dis pas non en général." riposta Ronan d'un ton cassant.

" Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Parce que c'est la seule louve et qu'elle nous attire comme des aimants."

" Belle excuse Roy. Mais les autres arrivent à se contenir tu sais." répliqua Ronan.

" Parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi entreprenante avec eux qu'avec moi. Sinon, ils sont logés à la même enseigne que moi."

Ronan se leva et vint se planter devant Roy.

" Ecoute-moi bien : tu te débrouille comme tu veux, mais je ne veux plus que Kitsu te colle comme elle le fait. Autrement je ne réponds plus de moi." avertit Ronan.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Roy réfléchir à ses paroles. C'est le moment que choisit Kitsu pour faire son apparition.

" J'espère que notre chef adoré ne t'as pas trop pris la tête. Mais si c'est le cas, je peux te remonter le moral." lança-t-elle en s'approchant.

" Non Kitsu ça ira. En revanche, je crois que vous devriez parler un peu tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais Ronan te considère comme sa propriété." répondit Roy en se tournant vers elle.

" Oh mais qu'il est pénible ! Je suis à qui j'ai envie d'être, et il se trouve que ce n'est pas lui." s'exclama Kitsu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Roy s'assit sur un divan. Kitsu vint s'asseoir tout à côté de lui.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour Ronan. Je lui dirais qu'il te laisse tranquille."

" Surtout pas, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Explique-lui plutôt que tu es libre de tes choix." répondit Roy.

" Pourquoi pas. Mais tu sais, je pense que tu ferais un bon chef toi aussi." révéla Kitsu en passant sa main dans les cheveux ébène.

Roy la regarda du coin de l'oeil, et ne répondit pas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deux mois. Deux mois que le colonel avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Les militaires avaient fouillé la ville, sans rien trouver. Ils avaient même inspecté son logis, et quelle fut leur surprise en constatant que toutes les affaires de leur supérieur avaient elles aussi disparues. Comme s'il avait volontairement quitté Central.

" _Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça sans une bonne raison. Sans m'en parler au préalable. Il me faisait confiance._" pensait Riza en regardant pas la fenêtre.

Un moment elle avait eu peur qu'il ne se soit fait tuer par le loup des égoûts. Mais on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps, alors que d'habitude c'était fait dans les jours suivants. Donc, il était toujours en vie. Mais où ? Comment avait-il pu disparaître dans une période aussi critique ? Car les carnages continuaient. Les soldats avaient fouillé les égoûts, sans résultats.

Riza soupira. Roy lui manquait tellement. Hayate, pelotonné dans ses bras, essayait de lui remonter le moral en lui léchant le visage. Riza lui caressa pensivement la tête. Dehors la pluie tombait, et ruisselait sur la vitre contre laquelle le lieutenant appuyait son front.

" _Où est-tu Roy ? Pourquoi est-tu parti ? Tu me manque, tu me manque beaucoup._"

Elle soupira à nouveau, et Hayate appuya sa truffe sur sa joue. Riza le regarda et sourit.

" Pardonne-moi mon chien. Je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne compagnie ce soir." dit-elle.

" _J'avais remarqué oui. C'est cet humain au poil noir qui te met dans cet état ? Il t'as fait du mal ? Si c'est le cas je ferais en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas avoir de petits._" pensa Hayate.

" Le colonel me manque. Il s'est volatilisé du jour au lendemain. Pfiiiouu." reprit Riza.

" _J'avais vu juste. Faut-il qu'elle y tienne à ce mâle. Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour lui remonter le moral ? Ah je sais. On va jouer à la balle, ça la détend toujours._"

Hayate sauta des bras de Riza, et alla chercher sa balle. Il remonta sur la chaise, et posa son jouet sur le rebord, là se trouvait sa maîtresse.

" Désolée Hayate, mais j'ai vraiment pas le coeur à m'amuser à la balle." lâcha Riza.

" _Bien. Essayons la corde alors._"

Hayate alla chercher un morceau de corde colorée, dont il présenta un bout à Riza. D'habitude, elle l'attrapait et tirait d'un côté et lui de l'autre. Mais Riza n'y fit pas attention, et soupira de nouveau. Hayate alla chercher un autre jouet, un frisbee cette fois. Cela n'eut pas plus de succès que les autres.

" Oh mon loulou ! Tu essaie de me redonner le sourire, c'est trop chou !" s'exclama Riza en se penchant vers lui.

Elle caressa la tête d'Hayate. Le chien lui lécha à nouveau le visage. Riza se leva, rangea les jouets de son animal et décida de se coucher. Hayate grimpa sur le lit, et se blottit contre elle. Elle passa un bras autour de son chien, et éteignit la lumière. Trouver le sommeil ne serait pas simple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy contemplait la cité du Centre, illuminée comme chaque soir.

" _Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression de m'éloigner de ma vie d'avant. Est-ce à cause de mon nouveau statut ? En tout cas je ne peux pas revenir. Je tuerais mes subordonnés dès la prochaine pleine lune sinon._" pensa-t-il.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ses sens aiguisés lui permirent de reconnaître Kitsu. Roy sentait confusément qu'elle ferait mieux de partir, mais son instinct de loup lui disait qu'elle était la bienvenue au contraire.

" Tu as l'air tout triste." dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules du Flame Alchemist.

Roy garda le silence, malgré l'émoi que lui causait ce simple contact. Kitsu passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

" Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Ronan risque d'être furieux." dit-il.

" Je me moque de ce que pense notre chef. Je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Et ce qui me plaît, c'est toi." répondit la louve.

" Je suis flatté. Mais pas d'humeur Kitsu." annonça Roy en se libérant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

" Tant pis. Mais franchement, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ce que pense ou non Ronan. Tu fais aussi ce que tu veux." reprit Kitsu.

" C'est le chef de la meute. Il m'a accueilli ici, et bon je lui dois obéissance quand même." répondit Roy.

" Tu pourrais être le chef si tu voulais. Je suis sûre que tu en as les capacités." fit Kitsu.

" Si tu le dis. A présent, laisse-moi je voudrais dormir." reprit Roy.

" Tout seul ? Il fait plutôt froid ces temps-ci." sourit Kitsu.

Le colonel dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour rester ferme. La jeune femme sortit de la chambre. Ronan la regarda passer, et rentra dans sa propre chambre. Durant les jours qui suivirent, tous purent remarquer une ambiance tendue entre le chef et le nouveau.

" Ca va mal finir, c'est moi qui vous le dit." fit Dylan, qui jouait au billard avec Thomas et Jonathan.

" Ouais. Et l'un des deux devra partir. Dans quel état ça ..." ajouta Francesco qui lisait sur le canapé.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Roy lui pendant ce temps, regardait la télévision. Ronan entra dans la pièce. Le colonel avait noté sa présence, mais ne bougea pas.

" Je croyais t'avoir prévenu." lança Ronan.

" Tu es vraiment aveugle. C'est elle qui vient vers moi. Si tu as un problème parles-en avec elle. Moi je suis en dehors de tout ça." répondit calmement Roy.

" Tu es très concerné au contraire. Je te donne un dernier avertissement : ne t'approche plus de Kitsu." reprit Ronan.

" SINON QUOI ?" s'exclama Roy en se levant d'un bond, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

Son cri avait alerté les autres loups de la meute. Tous délaissèrent leur activité pour se rendre vers le salon. Là, ils restèrent derrière la porte. Ronan et Roy se défièrent du regard. Puis ils se trounèrent autour, guettant les réactions de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le combat commença. Ronan porta un premier coup, évité par Roy. Le militaire en revanche, ne le rata pas.

" Ca y est ils se battent." fit Matt.

" Fallait s'y attendre." dit Léo.

Ce combat ne surprit personne. La meute savait très bien que ça allait éclater à un moment ou à un autre. La bataille prit plus d'intensité. Ronan et Roy se frappaient jusqu'au sang. Chacun était aveuglé par la rage. Tout à coup, le chef saisit un coupe-papier. Roy n'eut plus qu'à éviter les coups de lame.

" _Ah il veut jouer à ça. Très bien !_" pensa Roy.

Il finit par arracher le coupe-papier de la main de Ronan, et le lui planta dans le coeur. Roy le regarda ensuite tomber à terre. Ce qui l'horrifia le plus fut non pas son acte, mais le fait que ça le laissait presque indifférent. Il venait pourtant de tuer un homme. Les autres membres de la meute entrèrent et découvrirent la scène. Roy redouta leur réaction. Seul contre tous il ne faisait pas le poids.

" On dirait que nous avons un nouveau chef." fit tranquillement Dorian.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et s'agenouillèrent devant Roy. Kitsu afficha un large sourire. Roy posa le coupe-papier. Puis les autres l'aidèrent à faire disparaître le corps de Ronan. Puis tous reprirent leur acitvité là où ils l'avaient laissée.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" On a une nouvelle mission." annonça Havoc en entrant au bureau ce matin-là.

" Ah ouais ?" fit Breda.

" Ouais. Va y avoir une rave dans un pré dans une semaine. C'est prévu depuis longtemps, et avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, on nous demande d'encadrer tout ça." expliqua-t-il.

" Ben ça va nous changer les idées ça au moins." commenta Kain.

" Qu'en dites-vous lieutenant ?" demanda Falman.

Depuis que Roy avait disparu, c'était Riza qui dirigeait l'équipe, en attendant qu'un nouveau colonel remplace Roy.

" On accepte bien sûr." dit-elle d'un ton laconique.

La semaine suivante, les militaires assistaient à la mise en place de la fête. Eux organisaient des rondes pour le fameux soir. Qui arriva rapidement. Tout se passait bien pour le moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Bien. Ce soir nous allons à la chasse." annonça Roy en faisant irruption dans le salon où se trouvait sa meute.

" Et où ça chef ?" demanda Dylan.

" Y'a une rave dans un pré pas loin. Mais y'aura les militaires." avertit Roy.

" Bof ! Y peuvent rien contre nous." fit Matt.

" Dois-je comprendre que mon programme vous plaît ?" reprit le brun.

" Impeccable en ce qui me concerne." répondit Chad.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Kitsu sourit à Roy, ravie que le nouveau chef soit suivi. La nuit arriva, occasion de changement de tête pour la meute. Des cris de douleur retentirent dans tout le manoir, suivis de grognements. Puis un hurlement de loup sonna le rassemblement. Les quinze loups se réunirent, puis conduits par leur chef se rendirent vers leur lieu de chasse.

Les habtitants de Central étaient bien là, en train de danser et de boire. Les loups repérèrent les militaires qui patrouillaient. Le signal d'attaque fut donné. Les militaires qui passaient à leur portée furent tués, leurs cris furent couverts par la musique. Mais les loups-garous ne comptaient pas en rester là. Ils se précipitèrent vers le lieu de la fête. Les jeunes hurlèrent de terreur en les découvrant, et prirent la fuite.

" Mon dieu ! Mais c'est une véritable meute !" s'exclama Havoc.

" Vite ! Feu à volonté !" cria Riza.

Les militaire tirèrent sur les bêtes. Mais cela ne fit qu'attirer l'attention des fauves. Ceux-ci les regardèrent en montrant leurs énormes crocs et en grondant. Puis trois d'entre eux bondirent vers les soldats.

" REPLI !" hurla Riza.

Son équipe détala. Le lieutenant se rendit compte qu'elle avait une des bêtes à ses trousses, et qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement. Riza l'entendait grogner tout près. Tout à coup, elle buta contre une racine et s'étala. Le lieutenant se retourna pour découvrir le loup bondir vers elle, toutes griffes et dents dehors.

Riza ne put que fermer les yeux en attendant de sentir les crocs se planter dans sa chair, et la douleur qui en résulterait. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le loup était bien devant elle. Riza pouvait se voir dans ses grands yeux jaunes. La bête la reniflait, puis émit une sorte de grognement satisfait. Il se passa ensuite quelque chose d'inimaginable. Le loup ouvrit légèrement la gueule ... et donna un coup de langue à Riza.

Celle-ci était estomaquée. Le loup la regardait tranquillement. Il approcha à nouveau la truffe, qu'il colla sur la joue. On aurait dit une bise. Riza ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était terrorisée de voir cet énorme animal si près d'elle, mais aussi stupéfaite de son attitude. Le loup se détourna enfin d'elle, et repartit de là où il venait. Riza était saine et sauve. Incroyable. Le lieutenant se releva, et essuya son uniforme.

" Lieutenant ! Lieutenant Hawkeye !" entendit-elle.

Elle vit débarquer Havoc, Bredan, Fuery et Falman.

" Vous allez bien lieutenant ?" demanda ce dernier.

" Oui ... tout ... tout va bien." répondit Riza, encore sous le choc.

Un hurlement retentit, les faisant tous sursauter. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir, le plus prudemment possible. Les loups étaient partis, laissant une dizaine de corps derrière eux. Une vraie hécatombe. Il fallu un bon moment pour tout déblayer. Les militaires rentrèrent chez eux éreintés. Riza prit une bonne douche, et puis enfila son pyjama. Une fois entre ses draps, elle repensa aux évènements tragique de cette nuit. Ca avait été un fiasco complet. Certes le nombres de raveurs tués était faible en comparaison du nombre de participants, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Riza, c'était le comportement d'une des créatures à son égard.

" _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tuée ? Et ce coup de langue, on aurait dit qu'il était content de me voir._" se dit-elle.

Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'était la seule conclusion qu'elle pouvait tirer de cette rencontre. Quant à savoir ce que ça signifiait, Riza n'en avait pas la moindre idée.


	5. Les yeux du loup

**Allez, on continue ! Ici, Riza va tenter de découvrir qui se cache derrière les yeux du loup qui a failli la tuer.Merci pour les reviews ! Bizz à toutes et tous s'il y en a lol !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Roy se réveilla dans le lit à baldaquin du manoir. Mais contrairement aux autres nuits, il eut l'impression d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

" _Cette odeur ... je la connaît. Mais où l'ai-je déjà sentie ?_" se demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Roy passa un pyjama. Quand il se métamorphosait, ses habits devenaient bien trop petits. Aussi pour éviter de les déchirer, chacun les enlevait. Roy retrouva le reste de la meute à la cuisine. Le colonel avait l'impression de sentir le mystérieux parfum partout. Il sentit quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Kitsu. A présent qu'il était le chef, elle se montrait plus entreprenante. Roy lui, se débrouillait pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle. Autrement il risquait de lui sauter dessus. Il termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner, et décida d'aller faire une balade dans les bois alentours.

Roy marcha d'un bon pas sur la rosée matinale. La forêt semblait encore endormie. Tout en avançant, le colonel s'interrogeait.

" _D'où vient cette fichue odeur ? Je suis persuadé qu'elle appartient à quelqu'un qui m'est proche. C'est quand même dingue que je n'arrive pas à m'en __souvenir._"

Pourtan, Roy savait très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se rappelle de ses nuits de pleine lune. Autrement il se tirerait illico une balle dans la tête. Au détour d'un chemin, un loup ordinaire se présenta à lui. Roy n'en fut pas effrayé outre mesure. Au contraire il s'en approcha tranquillement. Le loup le regarda d'un air intéressé. Le brun se mit à la hauteur de la bête et lui présenta sa main.

L'animal le renifla puis lui lécha la main. Roy sourit et lui caressa la tête. Tout à coup, le brun tourna la tête. Quelqu'un venait.

" Kitsu." murmura-t-il.

Roy décida de partir avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il se releva vivement et quitta le loup.

La jeune femme trouva le loup, mais celui qu'elle espérait. Tant pis, il était là elle le sentait. Kitsu se demandait pourquoi l'évitait-il. Peut-être parce qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle à son égard, et qu'il en avait peur. Elle sourit : il fallait qu'elle le rassure alors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza se réveilla tard le lendemain. Heureusement, c'était le week-end. Les évènements de la veille l'avait hantée toute la nuit. Elle s'était vue poursuivie par ce loup énorme, et se réveillait en sursaut au moment où il sautait dessus.

Pendant qu'elle préparait son petit-déjeuner, Riza s'interrogea une énième fois sur le comportement du loup. Elle en était certaine à présent : cette bête la connaissait. Mais d'où ?

" _Se pourrait-il que ce ne soit pas un loup géant ordinaire ? Je veux dire ... serait-il humain en temps ordinaire ? _" se dit-elle.

Dans ce cas, qui était-ce ? Comment s'était-il ou elle, retrouvé dans la peau d'un loup ? Riza but son café sans cesser de se questionner. Une chose était sûre : aussi dangereux que ce soit, elle devrait se retrouver à nouveau en face de cette bête si elle voulait en avoir le coeur net.

" _J'espère que cette créature me reconnaîtra encore une fois._"

Le lieutenant alla sortir Black Hayate, qu'elle emmena au parc. Il y avait du monde à cet heure-ci. La jeune femme se souvint qu'il lui arrivait de croiser le colonel quelque fois. Riza se surprit à détailler tous ceux qui avaient les cheveux noirs, espérant retrouver la silhouette familière. En vain. Cela faisait trois mois à présent qu'il était porté disparu. La jeune femme songea que le lundi qui arrivait, un nouveau colonel allait prendre le commandement de son équipe. Riza ne savait pas qui c'était, mais déjà elle ne l'aimait pas. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Roy Mustang. Personne n'avait son charisme, sa loyauté, sa personnalité. Riza soupira. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans lui.

Le lundi matin, tous attendaient la venue de leur nouveau chef avec curiosité. Sauf Riza, qui elle devait bien l'avouer, s'en fichait éperdument. Elle lui obéirait, serait efficace comme d'habitude, mais sans plus. Celui-là, il devrait se passer de sa protection. La porte s'ouvrit, tout le monde se mit au garde-vous. Le remplaçant, puisque c'était un homme, était plus petit que Mustang, et beaucoup moins séduisant. Cheveux roux, yeux marrons, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, il était d'un banal à mourir à côté de Roy. L'homme les salua de la tête, les soldats baissèrent le bras.

" Bonjour messieurs dame. Je suis le colonel Evan Morris." dit-il en se plantant devant eux.

Il demanda ensuite à chacun de se présenter. Ceci fait, il demanda à Riza le travail du jour. Elle lui désigna la pile de dossiers sur le bureau. Le colonel se mit aussitôt au travail.

" _Celui-là au moins il est motivé._" pensa Riza.

Chacun reprit place à son bureau, pour traiter ses propres dossiers.

Les jours s'écoulèrent calmement pour l'équipe de Roy. Mais ces derniers regrettaient quand même leur ancien chef. Roy se préoccupait quand même du bien-être de ses subordonnés, alors que Morris semblait tout juste se rendre compte de leur présence. La seule consolation pour Riza, c'est que maintenant elle pouvait partir à l'heure. Si on pouvait appeler ça une consolation. Maintenant que Roy avait été remplacé, elle n'en ressentait que plus cruellement son absence. Ce soir-là, elle marchait seule dans les rues de Central, désertes depuis le début des attaques. Riza ne remarqua pas qu'on la suivait. Tout à coup, un individu lui barra la route.

" On se promène ma jolie ?" sourit-il.

" Non pas du tout, je recense les abrutis du coin." rétorqua Riza.

Sa main se porta automatiquement sur son pistolet. Elle entendit ricaner derrière elle. Cinq. Ils étaient cinq autour d'elle, certainement pas animés des meilleurs intentions.

" Elle sait pas que c'est dangereux Central la nuit, la poulette ?" lança un autre.

Riza sortit son flingue illico.

" En effet. C'est dangereux d'agresser une militaire." répliqua-t-elle.

La vue du flingue sembla les tenir en respect. Mais Riza savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tirer sur tous à la fois. Donc, mieux valait opter pour un repli stratégique. Hélas, elle n'en eut pas le temps. L'un des gars fit voler son arme, et la plaqua contre le mur. Riza vit briller la lame d'un couteau. Tout à coup, une espèce de rugissement retentit. Le lieutenant vit ses agresseurs se faire assaillir par une créature de grande taille. Le sang gicla, les gars tombèrent raides morts.Celui qui tenait Riza poussa un cri de terreur et tenta de s'enfuir. Mais le loup le saisit et le plaqua contre le mur. Puis il lui déchira la gorge de ses grandes griffes.

Riza attrapa le couteau tombé et tenta de blesser l'animal. Mais le loup retint son bras et grogna fortement. Riza vit avec horreur les longues canines. L'animal se tenait debout cette fois, et il devait bien mesurer dans les deux mètres cinquante de haut. Riza se retrouvait seule et désarmée face à ce carnassier. Le loup l'attrapa par la gorge et la souleva à sa hauteur. Puis il la plaqua contre le mur.

Riza étouffait sous sa poigne. Le loup approcha la gueule de son visage.

" _Snif snif !_"

Le loup émit un son de joie, et lui lécha le visage. Ensuite il la reposa en douceur. Riza toussa quand il la libéra, et leva les yeux vers la bête debout devant elle. Toute trace d'agressivité avait disparue de la part du loup.

" Bon sang mais qui es-tu ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Riza.

Le loup inclina la tête, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Riza vit bouger une oreille, le loup tourna la tête. Puis il fit volte-face et grimpa sur un mur de l'immeuble en face, jusqu'au toit.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye !"

Des soldats. Voilà ce qui avait fait partir. Ses collègues regardèrent les corps ici et là, et le lieutenant au milieu. Morris arriva.

" Que s'est-il passé ici Hawkeye ?" demanda-t-il.

" Une des bêtes, elle était là. Elle a attaqué les types qui m'agressaient." expliqua-t-elle.

" Et vous n'avez pas une égratignure ?" reprit le colonel.

" Non, elle vous a entendu arriver et elle partie."

Riza aida ses collègues à déblayer, puis rentra chez elle. Du haut des toits, le loup-garou qui l'avait sauvée la suivait. Il la regarda entrer chez elle. Ensuite, il fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre le reste de la meute.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le jour suivant, Roy se rappela parfaitement ce qui s'était passé.

" Riza ... j'ai vu Riza. Elle était en danger." dit-il les yeux au plafond.

L'odeur, c'était la sienne, ou plutôt le parfum qu'elle mettait en ce moment. Roy se revoyait la soulever par le cou, puis sentir son odeur. Il ne lui avait rien fait. Etrange. Normalement il aurait dû la tuer. Mustang frissonna à cette idée. Lui, tuer le lieutenant Hawkeye ... quelle horreur. Roy s'habilla et se rendit à la cuisine. Il était le premier pour une fois.

" _Il faut que je lui dise qui je suis. Mais si je quitte la demeure en plein jour, les autres vont se poser des questions. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils comprennent. Surtout Kitsu, elle pourrait vouloir faire du mal à Riza._" songea Roy en déjeunant.

Il devrait donc attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour dévoiler son secret à sa subordonnée. Son petit-déjeuner terminé, il alla regarder la télévision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lorsque Riza arriva au Q.G, ses collègues se précipitèrent vers elle.

" On appris ce ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez eu énormément de chance." fit Havoc.

" Je sais bien." répondit Riza en refermant la porte.

Elle nota que Morris n'était pas encore là. Il ne saurait tarder cependant.

" Comment ça se fait qu'il ne vous aie rien fait ?" demanda Kain.

" C'est passé près pourtant. Il m'a attrapé à la gorge et coincée contre le mur. Il m'a relâchée quand il a entendu les militaires arriver."

Riza déformait volontairement l'histoire. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de leur raconter que le loup l'avait reconnue. Leur colonel arriva, mettant fin à leur discussion. Comme à son habitude, Evan se contenta de les saluer, et s'assit pour commencer son travail. Roy lui, se serait inquiété de la santé de son lieutenant, nota Riza. Elle reporta ses yeux caramel sur ses rapports.

Elle avait bien revu le loup, mais ne savait toujours pas qui c'était. La prochaine fois peut-être.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy se balada encore une fois dans les bois autour du domaine de la meute. Ca n'étonnait personne, vu la plupart affectionnait aussi de s'y promener. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de faire comprendre à Riza que le loup-garou, c'était lui.

" _Il faudrait que je lui montre une chose que moi seul connaît, un truc indubitable. Mais quand on est un loup c'est pas évident de faire comme un humain._" se dit-il.

Il fallait aussi qu'il se rappelle ses résolutions une fois transformé. S'il se contentait à nouveau de lui lécher le visage, il n'avait pas le cul sorti des ronces. Roy sourit à cette pensée. Si Riza savait ... oh c'était comique quand même. Le colonel Mustang, lécher le visage de sa subordonnée ...

" _Je risque d'y prendre goût._" songea-t-il amusé.

Roy continua sa balade en essayant de ne pas laisser son imagination dériver. C'est qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il pourrait promener sa langue ailleurs que sur le visage de Riza.

Finalement, la pleine lune suivante arriva. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de rassemblement d'humains qui leur soit parvenu aux oreilles, et que désormais tout le monde était barricadé chez soi le soir, les loups étaient contraints de chasser séparément. Ce qui arrangeait le chef de la meute en fin de course.

Riza pour sa part, sortit de chez elle, bien décidée à savoir qui se cachait derrière les yeux du loup. Ce coup-ci, elle emmena Black Hayate. Sait-on jamais, des fois qu'elle n'était pas la seule dehors ...

Roy alla directement devant chez Riza. La voilà, elle sortait. Ne pas lui sauter dessus, elle était encore trop proche des autres humains. Il la regarda marcher dans les rues sombres. Riza avait les sens aux aguets. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit sourd, et eut un hoquet de surprise. Il était là devant elle, toujours aussi énorme. Hayate gronda. Le loup fixait le lieutenant de ses yeux d'or. Puis il tomba à quatre pattes, et s'avança gentiment vers elle. Hayate se mit à aboyer, mais un grondement de son homologue canin lui fit comprendre qu'il devait cesser ce vacarme.

" C'est bon Hayate. Il ne me fera rien." dit Riza, les yeux fixés sur le loup.

Le loup s'assit devant elle. Riza ne savait comment réagir.

" _Bon et maintenant ? Je fais quoi, je lui serre la patte ?_" se demanda-t-elle.

Le loup se releva, pour humer son parfum, et lui donner un coup de langue. Riza hésita, leva la main et la posa sur la tête du loup. Celui-ci se mit à haleter, appréciant manifestement la caresse. Ensuite, il baissa la truffe vers une des poches de Riza, qu'il renifla avidement.

" Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle.

Soudain, le loup déchira le vêtement. Deux gants immaculés tombèrent au sol. Le loup en ramassa un dans gueule. Riza se pencha pour prendre le second, et essaya de reprendre l'autre. Mais le loup détourna la tête

" Attends, rends-le moi ! Ce sont ceux de mon colonel !" dit-elle en tentant de le lui prendre.

Le loup bougea la tête pour l'empêcher de le saisir. Riza le vit alors tendre une patte, paume vers le ciel, et y laisser choir le gant. Plus étonnant encore, il joignit les doigts comme s'il allait les claquer. C'est ce qu'il fit, sauf que rien ne produisit, pas même un son.

" Qu'essaie-tu de me dire ?" questionna Riza.

Le loup la regarda, mit sa main avec le gant à la hauteur de son museau et claqua à nouveau des doigts.

" On dirait mon colonel." sourit-elle.

C'est là qu'elle comprit. Son visage prit une expression stupéfaite mêlée d'effroi. Non ... ce ne serait ... c'est impossible ...

" Colonel ?" demanda Riza.

" Wof !"

Riza mit une main devant sa bouche. Cette énorme bête, c'était Roy ? Voilà pourquoi il lui avait léché le visage. Malgré sa métamorphose, il l'avait reconnue. Riza prit la tête du loup entre les mains.

" Roy ... c'est vraiment vous ?" reprit-elle.

Le loup se mit alors à lui lécher consciensieusement le visage. Riza le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire ... mais comment est-ce possible ?"

Roy leva alors la tête au ciel. Riza suivit son mouvement, mais ne vit que la lune qui brillait au-dessus d'eux. Puis elle reporta à nouveau son regard vers le colonel.

" Je suis censée voir quoi exactement ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Roy regarda à nouveau la lune en gémissant cette fois.

" Mais oui la pleine lune ! C'est ça qui vous a rendu comme ça ? Et voilà pourquoi les meutres ne surviennent qu'une fois par mois ! Vous êtes devenu un loup-garou. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment." s'exclama Riza.

Roy baissa la tête vers sa cuisse, celle qui avait été griffée.

" Votre blessure ? Ce serait contagieux alors." devina-t-elle.

Roy lui donna un nouveau coup de langue, pour signifier son approbation. Riza sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Comment diable allait-elle pouvoir le sortir de là ? Existait-il un remède au moins ? Roy couina et colla sa truffe contre sa joue. Riza lui gratta la tête.

" Pardonnez-moi mon colonel ... je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vous aider. Mais je vous promets de tout faire pour ça."

Le loup la lécha à nouveau, puis décida de partir. Il se tourna vers elle, et disparut. Riza resta là un moment, et rentra chez elle.


	6. Piégés

**Comme je sais que vous n'aimez pas attendre, je vous mets la suite. Roy et sa meute vont devoir se méfier du nouveau colonel ...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Lorsque Riza arriva au Q.G ce matin, elle apprit une nouvelle qui lui déplut fortement. Morris avait décidé de tendre un piège à la meute de Roy. Le lieutenant devina que si ce plan aboutissait, son supérieur serait découvert, et certainement abattu. Elle devait empêcher ça. Mais comment le prévenir ? Riza ne l'avait vu que sous sa forme animale. Elle ignorait totalement où il se trouvait en temps ordinaire. La jeune femme devrait trouver autre chose.

" _Je ne vois qu'une chose pour l'instant : l'aider à s'échapper si jamais il se fait capturer. Je ne pourrais pas l'avertir à temps._" se dit-elle.

Roy se réveilla avec le souvenir de la rencontre avec son lieutenant. A présent, elle savait qui il était. Elle avait parlé, mais ça en revanche il ne s'en souvenait pas. Enfin, il entendait le son sa voix mais était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Tant pis. Roy songea que ce serait bien s'il pouvait la voir durant la journée. Mais comment faire sans que les habitants de Central ne le remarquent ? Et puis, il devait également s'arrnager pour que Kitsu lui lâche un peu la grappe. Ca en revanche, ce serait déjà nettement plus dur. La louve pouvait le retrouver facilement. Comment tromper sa vigilance ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, qu'elle vint le trouver :

" Matt demande à te voir, Roy." annonça-t-elle.

" J'arrive."

Roy suivit Kistu à l'entrée. Matt était. Roy demanda à la louve de les laisser seuls.

" Je t'écoute." fit Roy en croisant les bras.

" Je reviens du centre-ville, où j'y ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant." commença Matt.

" Ah oui ?"

" Oui. Paraît qu'il va y avoir un soir, un rassemblement d'une quelconque association pas loin d'ici. Une vingtaine de membres en tout seront présent. Un pique-nique pour nous, on dirait."

Roy fronça les sourcils, loin de partager l'enthousiasme de son compagnon.

" Etrange." commenta-t-il.

" Tu trouve ? C'est une bonne nouvelle pour la meute pourtant. Je ne garde peut-être pas beaucoup de souvenirs de nos nuits, mais la faim et la colère ça je m'en souviens." reprit Matt.

" Peux-tu rassembler la meute ?" demanda Roy.

" Ouais bien sûr."

Matt alla immédiatement trouver ses compagnons, pour les prier de se rendre au salon, où leur chef les attendaient. Les loups prirent place sur les divans et les fauteuils. Roy prit une grande chaise et se posa en face d'eux.

" Matt vient me faire part d'une nouvelle intéressante : un rassemblement qui aurait lieu près de chez nous, une nuit." annonça Roy.

" Une nuit de pleine lune j'espère ?" demanda Chad.

" Ce serait le 28 de ce mois." répondit Matt.

Chacun se tourna vers le calendrier suspendu à un mur.

" YES ! La lune sera ronde ! " exulta Léo.

" On y sera nous aussi chef ?" demanda Dylan.

" C'est justement pour ça que je voulais vous en parler. Je suis plutôt réticent." répondit Roy.

" Pourquoi ? Pour une fois qu'on aura pas faim. Parce que franchement, un loup qui a l'estomac vide, c'est vraiment désagréable." dit Dorian.

" Je sais bien, seulement je trouve cette réunion louche. Les gens de la ville savent très bien que les carnages n'ont pas cessé. Ca fait des mois qu'ils restent enfermés chez eux le soir. Alors pourquoi sortir maintenant ?" exposa Roy.

" Tu pense à un piège ?" intervint Kitsu.

" En effet. Ca tombe un soir de pleine lune en plus. Pour moi ce n'est pas un hasard."

" Que doit-on faire dans ce cas ? " interrogea Jonathan.

" Voter me paraît une bonne idée. Mais réfléchissez bien à ce que je vous ai dit : il s'agit peut-être d'un piège destiné à nous abattre ou nous capturer." répondit Roy.

Les membres de la meute se concertèrent du regard. Les arguments du chef se défendaient, mais ils commençaient à en avoir assez d'être affamé à chaque pleine lune. Leur choix fut donc vite fait.

" Bien. Que ceux qui veulent y aller lèvent la main." demanda Roy.

Toute la meute leva le bras. Roy sourit. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Aussi approuva-t-il leur décision, à la condition de fixer le moment de l'attaque. De toutes façons, la meute le suivrait quoi qu'il se passe, instinct oblige. Roy demanda à Matt et Kitsu de se renseigner discrètement sur ce rassemblement.

La réunion prit fin sur ces bonnes paroles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Riza vit les jours précédant le jour du piège dans une angoisse relative. Elle avait apprit que la meute serait emmenée en laboratoire pour étude. Seul un ou deux spécimens seraient gardé en vie, le reste serait abattu. Le lieutenant voyait déjà Roy se vider de son sang, ou bien encore se faire autopsier par les laborantins.

" _Si seulement je pouvais le prévenir ! _" se lamentait-elle.

Mais c'était impossible, et elle devait se contenter de l'espérance de parvenir à le libérer avant qu'il ne soit emmené. Le fameux soir approchait, augmentant ses craintes. Elle assista à la mise en place du piège, dans une clairière hors de la ville. Résolue à porter secours à son supérieur brun, elle se procura l'adresse du laboratoire qui recevrait la meute. Riza s'y rendit, prétextant la vérification des mesures de sécurité. Le responsable de l'endroit l'accueillit courtoisement, et lui montra tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Riza mémora les rondes des policiers qui surveilleraient le coin. Elle vit également où seraient parqués les loups.

" _Bon. Le tout sera d'y entrer. Cette grille d'aération me semble parfaite, mais après ? Par où les faire sortir ?_" s'interrogea-t-elle en observant les lieux.

Riza se dit qu'en fin de compte, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose d'autre que de libérer Roy si jamais il étit pris. Le reste, elle s'en fichait. Du moment que lui s'en sortait indemne, elle n'avait pas à se soucier des autres loups.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Matt et Kitsu rapportèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris au chef de la meute. Un rassemblement ordinaire, avec un buffet, dans une clairière de la forêt, entre la ville et ici. Naturellement, les militaires seraient présents.

" Je l'aurais parié. Nous avons intérêt à bien calculer notre coup." fit Roy.

" Nous aurons du mal à nous souvenir d'un plan quelconque." objecta Kitsu.

" Peut-être, mais il est hors de question d'y aller à l'instinct comme on fait d'habitude."

" Tu as déjà une idée ?" questionna Matt.

" Aller jeter un coup d'oeil à l'endroit me paraît un bon début." annonça l'alchimiste.

Roy sortit aussitôt du manoir. Matt lui indiqua le coin supposé, et il s'y rendit seul. Il repéra les militaires qui surpervisaient les installations. Parmi eux, il aperçut Havoc et Breda. Roy fit le tour de la clairière en veillant bien à ne pas se faire découvrir. Il découvrit un petit sentier qui menait droit à la clairière. Nul dote qu'il serait très surveillé. Le brun poursuivit son exploration.

" _Le mieux serait qu'on les encercle. Ca leur coupera la route et ils ne seront plus où donner de la tête._" songea Roy.

Il observa encore un instant le va-et-vient des soldats. Il nota qu'il n'y avait que des soldats, renforçant son idée de piège. Roy retourna au manoir.

" C'est bien un piège. Je pense qu'on devrait abandonner l'idée d'y aller." annonça-t-il.

" Mais nous devons manger Roy. Autrement ça risque que créer de graves conflits au sein de la meute." fit Kitsu.

" Je n'ai pas oublié. Et j'ai pensé à une chose : que seule une partie de la meute s'y rende, et chasse pour les autres. De cette manière on limitera la casse."

" C'est pas bête." fit Chad.

" Les loups qui s'y rendront devront les encercler. Quand tout danger sera écarter, le reste de la troupe les rejoindra." continua Roy.

" Tu compte être dans quelle partie ?" interrogea Francesco.

" L'attaquante."

Tous approuvèrent ce plan.

La nuit de l'astre brillant et plein arriva. Les loups une fois changés, se rendirent aussi silencieusement que possible vers le lieu de rassemblement. Puis la meute se divisa. Une partie resta cachée dans les sous-bois, pendant que l'autre encerclait la clairière. Ensuite, chacun se positionna et attendit le signal de l'attaque.

" Vous croyez qu'ils vont venir ?" interrogea un soldat.

" Espérons-le qu'on en finisse. Ca va bientôt faire un an que ça dure."

Les minutes passèrent. Le calme régnait autour de la clairière. Les soldats allaient et venaient dans un coin de la clairière. Tout à coup, quelque chose surgit des fourrés et se jeta sur un militaires.

" FEU !" hurla quelqu'un.

Au même instants, le reste des loups bondit, massacrant tous les bipèdes bleus qu'ils croisaient.

" Râh ils nous piégés eux aussi !" fit un lieutenant. ( _Ndla : non non, c'est pas Riza rassurez-vous._)

De grands claquements retentirent suite à l'attaque. Les loups-garous se retrouvèrent enfermés dans des cages aux étroits barreaux, dont les quatre parois se refermèrent vivement autour d'eux. Les huit loups furent ainsi capturés. Nombre de militaires avaient toutefois succombé à leur assaut. L'un d'eux, plus noir que les autres, poussa un long hurlement. Le signal de repli pour le reste de la meute.

Un camion vint chercher les fauves. Riza le vit arriver, et décharger les cages. Leurs occupants se débattaient avec rage. Le lieutenant se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Roy était-il parmi eux ? Difficile à dire, ils se ressemblaient tous. Elle en aperçut qui possédait une fourrure d'un beau noir. Son intuition lui souffla qu'il s'agissait de son colonel. Riza attendit que les laborantins déchargent et entreposent les loups avant de passer à l'action. Elle fit le tour du site pour trouver la bouche d'aération qui la mènerait jusqu'à la pièce qui l'intéressait.

Pendant les jours qui avait précédé la mise en place du piège, elle avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec les conduits d'aération.

Aussi s'était fait un petit itinéraire. Riza rampa aussi vite qu'elle put dans les conduits. Elle arriva bientôt au-dessus de la bouche de la pièce contenant les loups. Riza ouvrit doucement la grille pour voir. Ils étaient là, tentant d'arracher les barreaux. Mais ceux-là n'offraient aucune prise pour leur grande mâchoire.

D'un coup du plat de la main, Riza ouvrit la bouche.Elle sauta ensuite dans la pièce. Les loups la regardèrent en grondant.

" Roy ?" appela-t-elle doucement.

" Arf !"

Le grand noir. Elle l'aurait parié. Roy fut content de la voir, et cherchait à le lui prouver. Riza alla d'abord près de la porte. Deux soldats s'y trouvaient de part et d'autres. Le lieutenant regard autour d'elle. Elle aperçut un trousseau de clés suspendu à bonne distance des cages. Riza s'en empara, et revint près de la cage de Roy. Elle essaya toutes les clés jusqu'à trouver celle qui ouvrait la porte. Le lieutenant s'écarta ensuite pour laisser sortir le loup. Il se jeta sur elle, la serra entre ses pattes antérieures et lui lécha abondamment le visage.

" Mais ... Arrête ! Colonel ça suffit !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Roy ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher prise.

" Roy ça suffit !" reprit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Il ne la relâcha que partiellement. Riza se redressa, le visage humide comme si elle se l'était passé à l'eau. Elle finit par se dégager de l'emprise du loup.

" Allez, délivre tes potes si tu veux, moi je repars." annonça-t-elle.

Riza replaça le trousseau là où elle l'avait trouvé. Roy se retourna contre la porte de sa cage et flanqua un grand coup de patte dessus, pliant les barreaux. Impossible ainsi de savoir qu'elle avait été ouverte avec une clé.

" Pas bête du tout mon loup, sourit Riza. A la prochaine fois !"

Riza remonta par le conduit dont elle referma la grille. Roy de son côté, fit sauter chacun des cadenas. Ses compagnons sortirent. Puis Roy défonça la porte. Il tua ensuite un des gardes pendant qu'un loup gris clair s'occupait de l'autre. Les huit loups se ruèrent ensuite vers la sortie. Ils balayèrent tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur route, et leur arrachèrent le coeur.

Les policiers qui tentèrent de les abattre constatèrent l'agilité des bêtes malgré leur taille. Les loups sautèrent sur les murs pour esquiver les balles, avant d'arracher la tête des humains d'un puissant coup de patte. Ce fut un vrai bain de sang jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du bâtiment. Cela se poursuivit au-dehors, avec les policiers en faction. Les huits fauves finirent par franchir les grilles d'un bond, et se sauvèrent, laissant une hécatombe derrière eux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt, où les attendait le reste de la meute. Les retrouvaille furent joyeuses. En particulier Kitsu qui était ravie de retrouver Roy, qu'elle couvrit de coups de langue. Le chef de la meute se dirigea ensuite vers la clairière. Des grandes mares de sang souillaient l'herbe verte. Il n'y avait plus personne. Kitsu fit comprendre à Roy qu'ils pouvaient partir, la meute étant rassasiée. Le loup noir fit demi-tour et partit. La meute suivi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Riza retrouva Black Hayate chez elle.

" Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait mon petit Hayate. J'ai secouru le colonel, mais les gars du labo ont dû le payer très cher. Et c'est ma faute." annonça-t-elle.

" _Hé ho ! Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui leur a dit de tuer ces humains. C'était prévisible franchement._" pensa Hayate.

Riza alla nourir son chien, puis fila se coucher. Elle apprit le lendemain l'évasion de la meute, ainsi que les dégâts qu'elle avait causé. Evan était furieux, ça se comprenait. Riza ne pipa mot de la journée, comme à son habitude depuis l'arrivée du rouquin. Un soir après la pleine lune, elle rentra chez elle, en se demandant encore une fois si son colonel allait bien. Pendant qu'elle préparait son dîner, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir par sa fenêtre. Sous sa forme humaine. Riza se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porte. Roy rentra en vitesse.

" Colonel Mustang ! Mais que ..." dit-elle en refermant.

" Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis venu vous remercier." coupa Roy.

" Ah oui. Ce n'est pas la peine." fit Riza en baissant les yeux.

" Vous m'avez quand même sauvé. Le reste, ce qu'a fait la meute c'est à moi d'en porter la responsabilité."

" Vous n'avez pas à porte la faute de ces bêtes sur vous Ro ... colonel." objecta Riza.

" En tant que chef si."

Riza le dévisagea :

" Vous ... vous êtes le chef de ces huits loups ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

" Nous sommes quinze en fait. J'ai pris la tête ... contre mon gré on va dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de votre soutien et de votre aide." révéla Roy.

Roy s'avança vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il caressa le visage. Riza sourit. Roy finit par la serrer contre lui. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui, respirant son parfum naturel avec délice. L'étreinte fut courte, déjà il la relâchait.

" A un des jours Riza. Ou une de ces nuits." fit Roy.

Réalisant qu'il partait, elle le retint par le poignet :

" Non ! Ne partez pas !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Surprit, Roy se tourna vers Riza. Celle-ci se rendit compte de son geste, et s'apprêta à le relâcher quand il revint la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui souleva le menton.

" Je ne peux pas rester, vous le savez bien Riza. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Si jamais je vous attaquais, je ne me le pardonnerais pas." dit-il à mi-voix.

" Je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal. Vous l'auriez déjà fait lors de nos rencontres." répondit-elle sur le même ton.

" Ne sous-estimez pas la dangerosité de mon état. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de vous blesser. Sans compter que si la meute vous découvre, elle pourrait vous tuer."

Riza baissa les yeux. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le garder. Roy l'embrassa sur la pommette cette fois, et la relâcha à nouveau pour se diriger vers la porte.

" Attendez ! Où puis-je vous joindre si jamais on vous tends un autre piège ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je viendrais de moi-même, ne vous en faites pas. Bonne nuit Riza."

" Bonne nuit ... Roy."

Il lui adressa un sourire tendre, et disparut dans le noir. Le lieutenant soupira. Au moins maintenant, elle avait la certitude de le revoir.


	7. Chimères contre loupsgarous

**Allez la suite, je n'y résiste pas à la publier. Mais en échange, je veux une tonne de reviews ok :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Riza se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle reverrait Roy. Ca lui avait fait plaisir de le voir sous sa forme humaine, même si ça avait été pour un court laps de temps. En attendant, elle devait se mettre à chercher un moyen de le rendre à nouveau comme avant et pour ça, le lieutenant devait se documenter sur les loups-garous.

" _Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient ça à la grande bibliothèque. Elle ne contient que des ouvrages sur l'alchimie, or là il ne s'agit absolument pas de ça._" se dit-elle.

Riza devrait donc se rendre dans une librairie ou une bibliothèque ordinaires. La jeune femme se résolut d'y aller dès la fin de son service. En entrant dans une bibliothèque, elle constata qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant la fermeture. Un peu court pour des recherches approfondies. Riza se rendit dans la section science-fiction.

" Ah voilà : _Anthologie des loups-garous._ Voilà qui me paraît un bon début." dit-elle en prenant un livre assez épais.

Elle continua à observer les livres, et en prit deux de plus. Ensuite, Riza rentra chez elle pour commencer son étude sur ces bêtes. Elle commença donc par l'anthologie des loups-garous.

" _On ne connaît pas précisément l'origine des loups-garous, mais on suppose que cela remonte à l'antiquité. Les loup-garous sont des êtres humains capables de se métamorphoser en loup sous l'influence de la pleine lune. A ne pas confondre avec la lycanthropie, maladie qui pousse le sujet à se croire transformé en loup alors que physiquement il reste le même. La contamination passe par une griffure ou une morsure, et la métamorphose qui en résulte est très douloureuse._" lut-elle.

Roy s'était fait griffé par un des loups. Riza le plaignait d'avoir à subir cette métamorphose chaque mois.

" _Les loups-garous se nourrissent exclusivement de coeurs humains durant les trois jours que dure la pleine lune. Ces bêtes sont taillées pour la chasse : une grande force musculaire, de l'endurance, l'agilité et la rapidité caractérisent ces terribles prédateurs._" continua-t-elle.

Des coeurs humains ... voilà qui expliquait le trou béant dans la poitrine de toutes les victimes. Cela horrifia le lieutenant en même temps que ça lui donnait la nausée. Elle inspira durant un moment avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De son côté, Roy avait décidé d'envoyer quelques membres de la meute surveiller les activités des militaires, histoire d'éviter un nouveau piège. Tour à tour, chacun se rendait en ville prendre des nouvelles de ce qui s'y passait. L'inquiétude des habitants était toujours la même, et ceux qui avaient pu partir étaient loin. Mais savoir exactement ce qui se passait au Q.G n'était pas possible à moins d'en faire partie. Et Roy était le seul dans ce cas-là, or il ne pouvait pas se pointer à la caserne la bouche en coeur, et demander à ses subordonnés ce qu'ils complotaient pour capturer sa meute.

" _En revanche, Riza pourrait me tenir informé. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, seulement je ne tiens pas à finir sur une table d'autopsie. Et puis, je dois rester libre si je veux pouvoir trouver un remède à ma condition._" pensa-t-il.

Car Roy allait de temps à autre faire un tour dans différentes bibliothèques et librairies afin de mieux connaître son état de loup-garou, et savoir s'il existait un remède. Jusque-là, il n'avait rien trouvé de concret pour cette deuxième partie. Le colonel décida qu'il irait rendre visite à sa subordonnée cette nuit même. Il attendit donc que la meute soit couchée pour sortir en douce. Roy se camoufla le visage sous un chapeau et une fausse moustache, puis se rendit en ville.

Quelques instants plus tard, il frappait aux volets de la chambre de sa subordonnée. Il se doutait bien qu'elle dormait. De la lumière filtra.

" Riza, c'est Roy." lança-t-il à mi-voix.

Les volets s'ouvrirent, révélant une Riza étonnée. Elle lui fit signe de faire le tour, et le fit entrer. Il se débarrassa de son déguisement.

" Colonel ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite." dit-elle.

" Je vous avais dit que je viendrais vers vous. Si je suis là c'est pour vous demander un service assez risqué." annonça Roy.

" Je vous écoute. Vous souhaitez boire ou manger quelque chose ?" proposa-t-elle.

" Non merci. Je vais faire vite. Voilà, je suis en train de chercher un remède à mon état, et pour ça, il faut que je reste libre. Pour ça, je dois savoir ce que complotent les militaires, et donc je voudrais que vous teniez informé." expliqua-t-il.

" Je suis également en train d'effectuer des recherches. Et ne vous en faites pas : je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser vous capturer encore une fois." révéla Riza.

Roy sourit, touché de son dévouement.

" Je viendrais vous voir aussi souvent que possible. Merci de votre aide."

Il s'approcha d'elle, et déposa un baiser appuyé sur sa joue. Ensuite, il remit son chapeau et sa moustache, puis s'en alla.

Riza se rendit au Q.G le lendemain, où elle y apprit une nouvelle qui elle en était sûre, intéresserait Roy.

" On a retrouvé Shou Tucker. Des policiers de la ville où il s'était réfugié nous l'ont ramené." annonça Jean.

" Pour un interrogatoire ? " fit Riza d'un ton neutre.

" Entre autres oui. J'ai entendu dire qu'Evan veut lui demander de nous "prêter" ses chimères. On les lancera contre les loups-garous" expliqua Havoc.

Aïe. La meute était-elle assez forte pour lutter contre d'autres sales bêtes ? Riza demanda à assister à l'interrogatoire de Tucker. Il n'avait pas changé de tête, et était toujours moitié homme moitié chimère. Il raconta qu'il ne créait plus de chimères depuis longtemps. On l'informa de ce qui se passait à Central. Shou était au courant, tout le pays savait. Puis Morris lui proposa de créer de nouvelles bêtes. Tucker garda le silence un long moment.

" J'accepte." fit-il de sa voix éraillée.

Evan fut satisfait et lui serra la main, ou plutôt la patte. Riza quitta la pièce. Maintenant, il fallait avertir Roy. Elle espéra qu'il ne viendrait pas trop tard.

Trois jours passèrent. Le colonel brun vint rendre visite à son lieutenant la troisième nuit. Riza le mit au courant de la situation en quelques mots.

" Des chimères, rien que ça. Vous avez une idée du nombre ?" interrogea Roy.

" Euh ... une dizaine je crois. Ils pensent que vous n'êtes que huit." répondit Riza.

" Bien. On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Autre chose ?"

" J'ignore encore quand ils vont les lâcher, ni où ni comment."

" C'est déjà bien qu'on sache."

Comme il en prenait l'habitude, Roy lui fit une bise. Ce que Riza affectionnait tout particulièrement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Roy informa sa meute de ce que les militaires tramaient. Léo lui demanda d'où il tenait cette information.

" J'ai des sources sûres. Ca et vos infos, on arrivera à leur couper l'herbe sous le pied." répondit Roy.

" Ouais, c'est clair." approuva Léo.

Deux mois passèrent sans qu'ils ne rencontrent les chimères. Riza continuait ses comptes-rendus à son colonel, qui l'en remercia avec un bisou et en la serrant contre lui.

" Soyez prudent, mon colonel." dit-elle.

" Mais oui ne vous en faites pas Riza. Par contre, appelez-moi Roy."

" Entendu, bonne nuit Roy."

Nouvelle bise, et au revoir. Quelques jours plus tard, Riza apprit enfin le moment de l'attaque. Les militaires comptaient réutiliser la ruse du rassemblement, dans une place déserte cette fois. L'information parvint aux oreilles de la meute par le biais d'un de leur membre. Ayant déjà eu affaire à ces sales bêtes, Roy préféra cette fois emmener la totalité de la meute. Ils auraient ainsi l'effet de surprise pour eux.

" Va falloir qu'on s'occupe ausi de leur créateur, autrement on en finira pas." préconisa Roy.

" Tu le connais ?" demanda Kitsu.

" Oui, j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui. J'ignore encore comment on va pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus." répondit Roy.

" Occupons-nous déjà de ces chimères, on verra pour l'autre ensuite." fit Francesco.

" Ne tardons pas trop quand même." reprit Roy.

Le grand soir arriva. Comme les soldats s'y attendaient la meute débarqua sur le parking désert. Seulement Roy avait prévu de ne montrer que huit des siens, le reste attendait son signal. Les chimères furent lâchées, et se ruèrent vers les loups-garous. Le chef de la meute hurla, appelant les autres en renforts.

" Mais ... ils sont plus nombreux que nos chimères !" s'exclama Morris, qui surveillaient les opérations de loin.

" On dirait. Le noir vient juste de les appeler, comme s'il avait prévu le coup." ajouta Breda.

Les loups étaient un peu plus gros que les nouvelles chimères de Tucker. Ils eurent nettement l'avantage. Le parking résonna de grognements et de rugissements de la part des deux clans. Les chimères se firent ratiboiser quelque chose de mignon. L'un des loups huma l'air ensuite. L'odeur des militiares lui parvint. Les autres aussi localisèrent la présence des humains.

" Je crois qu'ils savent qu'on est là." fit Tucker, présent lui aussi.

Effectivement, la meute se rua vers les soldats. Ceux-ci se jetèrent dans leur jeep pêle-mêle. Les loups étaient tout proche. Les voitures démarrèrent dans un crissement de pneus. Les loups étaient étonnament rapides. La jeep de Morris prit brutalement un virage. Tucker à l'arrière, tenait mal à cause de sa taille.

" AAAAAAAH !" hurla-t-il.

" ET MERDE !" s'écria Morris en se retournant.

L'alchimiste tisseur de vie venait de tomber du véhicule. La meute se jeta sur lui et le dépeça. Les militaires ne purent rien pour lui. Cette tentative fut un échec complet. Les chimères n'avaient pas fait le poids face à la meute, et leur créateur venait de périr à son tour. Ils entendirent les hurlements de la meute derrière, qui célébrait par là sa nouvelle victoire sur les bleus ( _Ndla :mais non pas les joueurs de foot, mwarf ! _).Les soldats rentrèrent au Q.G le moral dans les talons.

" Peut-être que Tucker a laissé des notes. Auquel cas, un autre alchimiste pourrait reprendre son travail." suggéra Falman.

" Faut voir. Quoique je doute qu'il pouvait écrire, vu l'état dans lequel il était." répondit Morris.

Les militaires se rendirent dans le labo qui avait été affecté à Tucker. Comme le colonel roux s'y attendait, il n'y avait pas de notes. Tucker avait emporté son secret de fabrication des chimères dans la tombe. Ou plutôt dans l'estomac de la meute. Les soldats n'auraient plus qu'à trouver autre chose pour éliminer les loups-garous.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu les dénombrer ?" demanda Evan.

" Non, ils sont plus d'une dizaine c'est tout ce qu'on a pu savoir dans le feu de l'action." répondit Havoc.

" La dernière fois il ne sont venus qu'en partie, et cette fois aussi. Ces bêtes sont plus intelligentes qu'il n'y paraît. Va falloir qu'on essaie de l'être davantage." reprit Morris.

Quand la pleine lune fut passée, Roy revint voir Riza.

" J'ai appris que vous aviez décimé les chimères en beauté. Et Tucker aussi." dit-elle en le faisant asseoir au salon.

" Oui. Tucker était tombé d'une voiture, nous avons saisi l'occasion." répondit Roy.

" Morris est déterminé à avoir votre peau, et celle de votre meute." prévint Riza.

" Qu'il aie celle des autres ne me dérange pas, la mienne en revanche il aura du mal à l'obtenir." répliqua Roy.

" Pourtant vous protégez votre meute." releva Riza.

" Oui, en apparence. Mais honnêtement, la mort de l' un d'eux ne m'empêchera pas de dormir."

" Je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas demandé à devenir un des leurs."

Roy hocha la tête. Il demanda si les militaires avaient l'intention de refaire d'autres chimères. Riza lui dit que Tucker n'avait pas laissé de recette. Le brun sourit, satisfait de cette nouvelle. Au moins il ne transmuterait plus d'humains avec les animaux.

" Vos recherches avancent-elles au fait ?" questionna Riza.

" Broaf, je sais que les loups-garous détestent les vampires, je pense que de ce côté-là on ne risque rien. La contamination se fait par griffure ou morsure j'avais remarqué merci. Par contre, personne n'a l'air d'avoir trouvé un remède." exposa Roy.

" J'ai trouvé la même chose que vous. Pourtant je suis convaincue qu'il y a une solution. Autrement il y aurait davantage de loups-garous dans le monde." dit Riza.

" Sans doute. En tout cas je l'espère." soupira le colonel.

" Nous allons le trouver, je vous en fait la promesse." fit Riza avec force.

Roy lui fit un beau sourire qui la fit rosir. Il se leva, signe qu'il allait rentrer au manoir. Riza fit de même. Son supérieur vint vers elle, l'enlaça et ce coup-ci l'embrassa sur la bouche. La jeune femme savoura ce premier baiser, puis se pelotonna contre lui. Roy la relâcha un long moment après. Il lui donna un dernier baiser sur la bouche et la joue avant de partir.

Riza soupira. Il fallait qu'elle lui trouve un remède. Elle en avait assez de ne le voir que la nuit. Elle, elle le voulait le jour _et_ la nuit. Elle le voulait comme avant, il lui manquait trop.

" Je trouverais comment vous guérir, Roy. Je vous le jure. Je ne trouverais pas de repos tant que vous ne serez pas de nouveau derrière votre bureau." dit-elle dos à sa porte.


	8. La nuit de l'homonculus

**Attention ! Avis à la population des lecteurs : ceci est l'AVANT -DERNIER chapitre. Cette fic est donc presque terminée. Mais rassurez-vous, j'en ai une autre en cours. En attendant, bonne lecture !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Pride laissa tomber le dernier rapport de Morris. Encore un échec. Ces foutus loups-garous tenaient tête à son armée depuis près d'un an à présent. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les mater. Les militaires les avaient appâtés, puis tenter de les abattre à plusieurs reprises, ils avaient même utilisé des chimères ... en vain. La meute était toujours là, et tuait encore. Elle semblait narguer les militaires.

L'homonculus se décida alors à aller voir la seule personne qui a sa connaissance, pouvait rétablir l'ordre de Central. Il se leva, et se rendit au fond de son bureau. Il abaissa une lampe, un pan de bibliothèque coulissa. Le généralissime entra dans un ascenseur. Il était sûr qu'Elle serait là, Elle traînait souvent dans la cité engloutie cer derniers temps. Effectivement, leur maître était là, dans une des maisons abandonnée. Dante le regarda s'incliner devant elle.

" Que viens-tu faire ici ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ca l'ennuyait de l'admettre, mais Pride avait besoin de son aide.

" Pardonnez-moi maître, mais la situation est grave. Voilà près d'un an qu'une meute de loups-garous sème la terreur à Central, et nous tiens en échec." répondit l'homonculus.

" Des loups-garous ? " s'étonna Dante.

" Oui maître. Il se pourrait que cette histoire retarde la création de la pierre philosophale."

" Hmmm ... intéressant, très intéressant. De telles bêtes ont certainement leur utilité." sourit Dante.

Pride sut immédiatement où elle voulait en venir, et ne put cacher sa surprise. Dante de son côté, vit que sa création avait compris son idée. Il s'inclina de nouveau, et sortit. Il trouva le reste de ses semblables dans un salon, qui sennuyaient ferme.

" Mais qui vois-je ? lança Envy d'une voix traînante. Le grrrrand généralissime qui daigne descendre de son piédestal. Comment ta tête et tes chevilles ont-elles pu passer la porte ?"

" Bonjour à toi aussi Envy. Je viens de voir notre maître, qui nous chagre d'une mission particulière." répondit Pride.

" Oh ? Genre quoi ?" questionna Wrath.

" Genre capturer des bêtes sauvages."

Envy fronça un sourcil. Leur maître voulait-elle se lancer dans l'élevage ? Ou bien désirait-elle un animal de compagnie ?

" Quel type de bêtes sauvages ?" demanda Lust.

" Une meute de loups-garous."

" Gné ? Elle nous confond avec la fourrière ou quoi ? " reprit la plante verte.

( _Ndla : Envy quoi_). Les autres homonculus semblaient penser la même chose.

" Non, mais elle pense qu'ils nous seront utiles."

Décidément, la vieille avait le fromage qui débordait grave de la casserole, se dit l'homonculus de l'envie. Enfin, si ces bestioles terrorisaient les humains, ça pouvait drôle. Pride précisa qu'il ignorait complètement où se terrait cette meute. Pour une fois que quelque chose lui échappait ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Evan soupira. Il commençait à être sérieusement à bout avec cette affaire de loups-garous. Jusque-là, toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Et lui se trouvait à court d'idées.

" _Ils doivent pourtant bien avoir une faiblesse ! Tout le monde a ses faibleses !_" se dit-il.

Riza le regardait se débattre d'un air assez indifférent. Elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de leurs échecs, mais bon, tant qu'ils ne capturaient pas Roy c'était l'essentiel à ses yeux. La jeune femme poursuivait inlassablement ses recherches sur ces créatures, sachant de dès qu'elle aurait trouvé leur point faible, elle devrait en avertir ses deux colonels. Roy venait la voir régulièrement, pour se tenir informé des plans des militaires. Mais depuis quelques jours, c'était le calme plat. Tant mieux pour les uns, tant pis pour les autres.

" Toujours rien ?" demanda Roy à Riza cette nuit-là.

" Non. Morris me paraît à deux doigts de craquer." annonça Riza.

" Je le comprends. Il doit maudire le jour où on l'a affecté à mon équipe."

" C'est sûr. Votre meute ne sait toujours rien à propos de ... nos rencontres ?"

" Non, je suis le chef donc je n'ai pas de comptes à leur rendre. J'évite qu'ils se fassent prendre, ils peuvent vivre aussi normalement que possible et c'est tout ce qui leur importe." expliqua Roy.

" Pourtant ... le jour viendra où vous allez devoir les trahir." rappela le lieutenant.

" Je ne l'oublie pas Riza. Mais en attendant ... je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Il est temps que je m'en aille."

Roy lui donna son petit bisou du soir, et disparut. En chemin, il perçut des voix non loin de lui. Roy se camoufla aussitôt dans le noir. Six personnes apparurent bientôt dans son champ de vision. Leur allure étrange lui donna à penser que ce n'était pas des gens ordinaires.

" Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour les localiser ces bestioles ?" fit l'un d'eux, un enfant aux cheveux très longs.

" Faut qu'on attende la pleine lune. On ne les trouvera pas autrement." répondit une femme.

Oh oh. Ces personnes-là en avaient sûrement après sa meute, devina Roy. Ils allaient devoir se tenir sur leurs gardes. Mais qui étaient-ils ? Les humains normaux avaient bien trop peur pour s'en prendre à eux.

" Y'a quelqu'un." fit une voix masculine.

Roy sut qu'on l'avait repéré. Il décampa aussitôt. Il revint ainsi au manoir, et regagna sa chmabre en silence. Roy n'oublia pas de verrouiller la porte. Kitsu essayait toujours de le rejoindre, et il savait que si elle y parvenait il ne lui résisterait pas. Or sa partie humaine n'avait aucune envie que ça se produise.

Le lendemain, il avisa sa meute de sa découverte.

" Qui ça peut bien être ?" interrogea Luigi.

" Aucune idée. Mais on a intérêt à faire gaffe, la pleine lune est dans une semaine." fit Enrique.

Tous acquiescèrent. La semaine en question passa vite, et la lune ronde arrriva. Chacun revêti sa " tenue de soirée en fourrure", et ils s'élancèrent hors du manoir, précédés comme toujours par leur chef. La meute arriva dans les bois.

Bien à l'abri dans un arbre, Wrath les vit passer avec une certaine appréhension. Ces bêtes étaient énormes. Et nombreuses. A six contre une quinzaine ainsi qu'il les dénombra, ça allait être coton. Wrath alla rejoindre les autres pour les informer de ce qu'il venait de voir.

" Quinze ? Huiiii-phuuuuu !" siffla Envy.

" Allons-y sinon on va les perdre." préconisa Sloth.

Les homonculus s'élancèrent à la poursuite des loups-garous. La meute avait ralenti son allure, et s'approchait de la ville. Tout à coup, quelque chose les emprisonna. Une tornade d'eau. Les loups se débattirent. Certains, qui avait senti le danger s'étaient écartés. Ils virent les autres homonculus s'élancer vers eux.

Les loups grognèrent et se dressèrent sur leurs pattes arrières. Envy bondit haut, droit sur Kitsu qui semblait la moins épaisse. Mais la louve le balaya d'un puissant coup de patte. Elle se rua ensuite vers lui gueule en avant. Envy parvint à bloquer la puissante mâchoire, et à la faire voltiger à son tour.

Mais un autre loup marron se jeta sur et le mordit sauvagement. Roy pour sa part affrontait Gluttony. Ce dernier s'était déjà fait copieusement lacérer le ventre. Roy finit par planter ses crocs dans la tête du petit homme, et la lui arracha. Puis le loup hurla de douleur. Lust venait de lui planter ses ongles dans les épaules et les pattes arrières, le clouant ainsi au sol. Un des compagnons de Roy lui vint en aide en griffant Lust dans le dos.

Roy put ainsi se libérer, mais fut happé par Sloth qui tenait déjà les autres. Elle captura le reste de la meute. Les homonculus se relevèrent, assez grièvement blessés. Gluttonny se reconstituait lentement.

" Je me charge de les amener au maître." annonça Sloth.

" Ouais c'est ça." répondit Envy, qui avait un bras à moité arraché.

Sloth disparut. Les autres homonculus se remettaient de leur combat. Ces sales bêtes les avaient bien amochées. Sloth balança les loups dans des cages, que Pride ferma soigneusement, marquant de se faire écharper au passage.

" Je me demande comment le maître va arriver à les dompter." fit Sloth.

" Aucune idée."

Ils les laissèrent là. Les cages contenaient de l'électricité qui calmaient les bêtes.

Le lendemain, Roy se réveilla nu dans une cage ( _Ndla : hmmm ... un Roy tout nu ça doit être sacrément appétissant ça. Miam._) Il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne vit que ses compagnons, dans le même état que lui.

" Ca y est on est réveillé les louloups ?" fit une voix arrogante.

La meute découvrit un adolescent tout vêtu de noir, et aux longs cheveux verts.

" T'es qui toi ? " lança Dorian.

" Mon p'tit nom c'est Envy."

Roy remarqua le symbole sur sa cuisse. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire : le gamin était un homonculus.

" Colonel Mustang ! Ca alors quelle surprise de vous découvrir là." entendit-il.

Roy tourna la tête. Cette voix ... il la connaissait. Ce qu'il vit le surprit au dernier point.

" Généralissime ? Mais ... que ... "

Pride s'avança vers lui. Il regarda les zébrures sur la cuisse du colonel.

" Si vous êtes là ... ça veut dire que vous êtes un homonculus vous aussi." reprit Roy.

Pride ôta alors son cache-oeil, et lui dévoila sa marque. Roy ouvrit de grands yeux.

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire." souffla Roy.

" C'est réciproque mon cher Mustang. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous trouver là." répondit le généralissime.

" Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?" demanda Roy.

" Vous allez vous contenter d'obéir à notre maître, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour vous." répondit Pride.

" RAAAARRR !" rugit Roy en se précipitant vers lui.

Pride recula imperceptiblement. Roy reçut une décharge qui le fit vivement reculer avec un cri de douleur. Le généralissime se releva, et s'en alla. Envy lui jeta un regard narquois, et partit lui aussi. Quelques heures plus tard; Dante leur rendit visite. La meute découvrit que le maître des homonculus était une vieille dame, inoffensive au premier abord.

" Je me présente : mon nom est Dante. Un nom que vous devrez vénérer désormais. Je serais votre nouveau maître." annonça-t-elle.

" Non mais tu rêve la vieille !" lança Jonathan.

Dante tourna la tête vers lui. Elle joignit ensuite les mains. Tout à coup, des éclairs jaillirent dans la cage de Jonathan, et il se reçut une grosse décharge. Roy nota qu'elle avait fait ça sans cercle de transmutation, et sans même poser les mains sur le sol.

" _C'est une redoutable alchimiste celle-là. On va avoir du mal à la mater._" songea-t-il.

" Si vous m'obéissez bien gentiment il n'y aura pas de problème. Autrement je vous punirais." prévint Dante.

Elle repartit. Jonathan gisait dans sa cage. Roy soupira : cette fois, ils étaient mal barrés. Dante savait que c'était un alchimiste, et le faisait surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. Il vit ainsi défiler les six homonculus, parmi lesquels la secrétaire du généralissime. Deux homonculus à l'armée. Fantastique. Les jours passèrent.

Chacun sentait que la pleine lune approchait. Ils devraient en profiter pour tenter de s'évader. Dante venait les voir tous les jours, et leur faisaient subir divers sévices pour les soumettre.

Jonathan remarqua que les cages étaient reliées par des câbles à un boîtier central. Du regard, il le désigna à Roy. C'est par là qu'ils devraient commencer pour parvenir à s'enfuir. En attendant, il fallait donner le change. Aussi firent-ils semblant d'être soumis. Même durant la pleine lune. Si bien que Dante pensa les avoir domptés. Elle les envoya sur un groupe d'humains qui avaient osé la repousser, et ils lui donnèrent satisfaction.

" Faut qu'on sorte de là. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé." fit Léo.

" Ouais je sais. J'ai un plan ne vous en faites pas." répondit Roy.

Chacun tendit l'oreille.

" Parfait. Je ferais ce qui faut." dit Jonathan.

" Je me chargerais de la vioque. Tenez vous prêts à bondir dès que ce sera fait." reprit Roy.

La nouvelle pleine lune approcha. Dante vint les voir après leur dîner, pour leur confier une nouvelle tâche. Roy remua, attirant son attention. Dante le vit tracer quelque chose sur le sol.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais sale bête ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle n'entendit pas quelque chose siffler. Ce qu'elle perçut en revanche c'était des crépitements. Dante tourna la tête pour voir un couteau planté dans le boîter des cages. Roy activa son cercle de transmutation et enflamma Dante. La lune fit ensuite son oeuvre.

" AAAAAAH !" s'écria Roy en sentant la métamorphose débuter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrachait sa porte. Les homonculus, alertés par les cris de Dante, arrivèrent pour le découvrir hors de sa cage. Roy montra les crocs en les voyant.

" Merde ! Où est le maître ?" fit Envy.

Les grognements s'intensifièrent. Tous les loups étaient sortis de leur prison. Sans plus attendre, ils se ruèrent vers les six péchés. Pride, qui avait vu Roy se métamorphoser le mois dernier, savait à quoi il ressemblait. Un grand noir. Le généralissime sortit un sabre et se précipita vers lui, qui lui tournait le dos.

Roy se retourna soudainement, et bloqua le sabre. Puis il déchira la gorge de Pride. Il s'attaqua ensuite au coeur qu'il lui arracha, avant de lui ouvrir le ventre. Roy le vida ainsi de ses pierres rouges, qui fondirent sur le sol.

Il se releva, et regarda où en étaient les autres. Sloth assurément, leur compliquait la tâche. Roy attrapa un câble dans sa gueule, qu'il arracha. Le courant était encore dedans. Le chef de la meute se précipita vers la Paresse, et jeta le câble. L'électricité eut tôt fait d'avoir raison d'elle, au moins pour lui rendre forme humaine.

" Maman !" s'exclama Wrath.

Il voulut la rejoindre, mais fut assailli par deux loups. Roy lui, se chargea de Sloth. Tout comme avec Pride, il la vida de ses pierres rouges avant de la dépiauter. La meute eut finalement la peau des homonculus. Privés leurs précieuses pierres, garantes de leur immortalité, et en morceaux, ils ne purent se reconstituer. Les loups hurlèrent en signe de triomphe. Leur chef les conduisit ensuite hors d'ici.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelques jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, Riza entendit sonner. Elle ouvrit pour découvrir Roy sur son palier.

" Roy ! Vous êtes revenu !" s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Il la souleva légèrement, avança et referma la porte. Riza le relâcha, embarrassée.

" Je me suis fait tant de souci ... où étiez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Chez les homonculus. Leur maître nous voulait comme esclaves de plus." révéla Roy.

Riza l'emmena au salon, où il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Elle n'en revint pas de savoir que leur supérieur était un de ces êtres artificiels.

" Donc vous l'avez tué." dit-elle à la fin de son récit.

" Oui. Et à moins qu'ils savent pour moi, on n'est pas prêt de m'accuser." ajouta Roy.

" Ils ne sauront rien. En ce moment ils s'étonnent de votre calme." l'informa Riza.

" J'espère qu'ils en ont bien profité. Bon, il est temps, je venais juste vous rassurer et vous expliquer."

Ils se levèrent en même temps. Roy enlaça Riza, heureux de la retrouver. La jeune femme le serra assez fort. Il lui donna un baiser léger sur les lèvres, un autre sur le front et s'en alla.


	9. Argent comme la lune

**Allez, à la demande générale, la FIN de ma fic. Je mettrais sûrement le premier chapitre de la nouvelle dans la journée, si vous êtes d'accord bin sûr. Ce sera (encore) un royai, où je prévois de mettre de l'humour. Alors dites-moi si ça vaut le coup.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Il étaitlà. Central, la cité où depuis un an et trois mois se poduisait des meurtres horribles. Il avait pensé de jamais revivre ça. Enfin, il ne le revivait pas exactment, mais il se sentait concerné comme s'il était le coupable. En tout cas, il avait la possibilité de mettre fin à tout ça.

" _C'est bien ce que je craignais. Ronan a dû se constituer une nouvelle meute.Espérons que cette fois ce sera la dernière._" pensa le nouvel arrivant.

Il partit de la gare et héla un taxi. Direction le Q.G de Central. Devant les marches, il aperçut une militaire blonde qui montait les marches. Il sortit précipitamment du véhicule avec sa valise, et courut après elle.

" Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plaît mademoiselle !" appela-t-il.

Riza se retourna, pour voir un homme brun aux cheveux longs courir vers elle. Il arriva près d'elle, essoufflé.

" Que désirez-vous monsieur ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Vous apporter mon aide au sujet d'un problème de loup." répondit-il.

" Vous savez des choses ?" reprit-elle.

" Oui, beaucoup."

Riza le regarda un instant. S'il savait comment guérir Roy ...

" Entendu. Mais je ne peux vous accorder d'entretien pour le moment. Où puis-je vous joindre ?"

" Je vais à l'hôtel Aqualia. Vous pourriez m'y retrouver si vous le souhaitez."

" J'y serais après 18h00."

" Parfait. A ce soir donc."

Riza le regarda partir, intriguée. Espérons qu'il avait des informations valables. Ces questions la taraudèrent toute la journée. Ce fut avec une impatience non dissimulée qu'elle quitta la caserne. Elle se gara ensuite devant l'hôtel où était censé se trouver cet individu. Il l'attendait justement devant, et se leva pour l'accueillir.

" Ah ! Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je me présente quand même : Jonas Farrell." dit-il en lui tendant la main.

" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

" Venez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter."

Riza suivit Jonas jusque dans sa chambre. Il lui avança une chaise, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit juste en face. Jonas lui proposa une boisson, qu'elle déclina.

" Entrons dans le vif du sujet voulez-vous. Que savez-vous exactement ?" dit-elle.

" Je sais par exemple comment cette meute existe, et surtout, comment vous en débarrasser définitivement." répondit Jonas.

Riza garda le silence, le temps d'assimiler ces informations.

" Je vous écoute." dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

" Très bien. Je comencerais donc par le pourquoi du comment, c'est-à-dire comment je détiens ces informations. C'est en fait tout simple : il fut un temps où j'étais moi-même un loup-garou."

Riza écarquilla les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise.

" Etais ?" répéta-t-elle.

" Parfaiment. Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis plus." répondit Jonas.

" Vous avez guéri ? Mais comment ? Y'a un remède ?" s'exclama Riza.

" Tut tut ! J'y arrive, ne soyez pas si impatiente. Je disais donc, que j'avais été un loup-garou. Je m'étais fait mordre par l'un d'eux quand j'avais 23 ans. L'un d'eux m'a retrouvé, et conduit parmi la meute. J'ai vécu avec eux pendant sept ans. Vous comprenez donc je connais très bien ce genre de créature. Un jour en lisant un ouvrage qui leur était consacré, j'ai appris qu'une seule chose pouvait tuer un loup-garou. Un métal bien particulier. J'ai entrevu là la possibilité de retrouver une vie normale, et me suis donc empressé de trahir ma meute." raconta Jonas.

Riza était suspendue à ses lèvres. Jonas avait baissé les yeux et fait une pause.

" Un soir de pleine lune, les autorités du village dont je suis issu et où sévissaient les loups-garous leur ont tendu une embuscade. Equipé du métal dont je leur avais parlé, ils ont fait feu sur eux. Ceux qui ont été touché ne se sont pas relevés cette fois. Voyant ça le reste, où je me trouvais, a pris la fuite. Ils nous ont poursuivi jusqu'au lendemain."

Riza brûlait de lui demander comment avait-il pu en réchapper. Jonas la regarda à nouveau.

" Vous vous demandez de quel métal il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?" sourit-il.

" Entre autres oui." répondit-elle.

" Il n'est pas compliqué à trouver rassurez-vous. Il s'agit de l'argent. Croyez-moi ils ne le supportent pas."

" Et ... comment avez-vous guéri ?" redemanda Riza.

Jonas parut étonné par cette question.

" Ca vous intéresse ? Je croyais que vous vouliez les détruire." dit-il.

" Oui mais ... il se trouve qu'un ami à moi très cher s'est fait contaminé." révéla-t-elle.

" Oh je vois. En fait, j'ai découvert ça par hasard, et il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de comprendre. Revenons à mon histoire pour que vous puissiez comprendre. Le soir où nous avions perdu nombre de nos proches, nous sommes parvenus à nous échapper dans les montagnes. Nous y sommes restés un bon moment. On ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Vous savez, normalement on ne garde aucun souvenir de nos nuits, sauf cas particuliers." exposa Jonas.

Riza repensa à Roy. Il l'avait reconnue grâce au parfum qu'elle portait, et s'était souvenu de qui il était.

" Et même si nous en avons des réminiscences, elles sont assez floues. Moi, je savais que la police avait suivi mon conseil, et que ça avait marché. Je me souvenais donc brièvement de l'attaque, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé plus tard. Je m'étais résigné à mourir, mais avant je voulais m'assurer qu'aucun des membres de la meute n'en réchapperait. Pas question qu'ils aillent contaminer ou tuer d'autres personnes. Je fis donc en sorte qu'on sache où nous trouver. La pleine lune suivante vit recommencer la descente des nôtres. Moi, je m'occupais des fuyards. Et il se trouva que le premier que je combattit fut celui qui m'avait mordu. L'instant d'après, je me suis retrouvé à nouveau humain, alors que c'était encore la nuit. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. La fusillade était tout près, et s'ils me trouvaient ils comprendraient ce que j'étais, et par conséquent ils pourraient vouloir me tuer avant que je puisse m'expliquer. Je me suis donc enfui. Hélas, je sus bien plus tard que je ne fus pas le seul survivant si on peut dire. L'un des loups était parvenu à s'échapper lui aussi. Je devine qu'aujourd'hui il s'est constitué une nouvelle meute." raconta Jonas.

" Qui est-ce ?" questionna le lieutenant.

" Il s'appelle Ronan. Je suppose que c'est le chef actuellement."

" Non. Mon ami m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué et prit sa place." révéla Riza.

" Ah bon ? Vous avez pu garder le contact ?"

" Hin-hin. Il a failli m'attaquer, mais m'a reconnue au dernier moment grâce à mon parfum."

" Il doit donc garder des bribes de souvenirs de ce qui se passe quand il est métamorphosé. Puisque c'est le chef, il devrait pouvoir nous aider à piéger la meute. Vous pensez qu'il acceptera ?"

" Oh oui, lui aussi veut redevenir comme avant. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous avez fait. Vous êtes battu contre un des vôtres et c'est tout ?"

" Exact. J'ai tué celui qui m'avait mordu, et ça a rompu la malédiction. Car c'est à cause de ça que les loups-garous sont nés : jadis un mauvais sorcier a ensorcelé un homme qu'il détestait, et ce dernier à commencé à tuer et contaminer." révéla Jonas.

" Je vois. Je vous remercie pour ces précieux renseignements, M. Farrell."

" Il n'y a pas de quoi. Si ça peut mettre fin au cauchemar une bonne fois pour toutes, ce fut un plaisir."

Riza se leva, et lui serra la main. Jonas la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel. Riza rentra chez elle, le coeur léger. Ca y est, Roy allait pouvoir être guéri, et reviendrait au Q.G. La meute serait décimée, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle espéra que son colonel passerait rapidement. Ce dernier vint cette nuit même.

" Entrez vite, j'ai de grandes nouvelles !" s'exclama-t-elle en le tirant à l'intérieur.

" Ah ?" fit celui-ci un peu surprit de cet accueil.

" Oui. Je sais comment vous guérir."

Roy haussa les sourcils. Riza était toute guillerette.

" C'est vrai ?" dit-il.

" Oui oui. Et aussi comment tuer la meute."

Roy l'incita à poursuivre. Riza le fit asseoir au salon, et lui relata son entrevue avec Jonas. Le colonel l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

" Le seul souci c'est que je ne sais pas du tout qui m'a griffé." dit-il.

" C'est vrai, Jonas a eut le sien par hasard. Mais j'y pense, vous l'avez blessé. Il en a peut-être la cicatrice." rappela-t-elle.

" Eh mais oui ! Je n'ai qu'à regarder. Quand à l'embuscade, on conviendra d'un plan dès que je saurais qui m'a contaminé." reprit Roy.

" D'accord." acquiesça.

Roy se leva, et vint droit vers elle. Là, il plaqua un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres. Même si elle en avait l'habitude depuis un certain temps, ça l'étonna un brin.

" Merci infiniment pour aide et votre soutien. Je serais perdu sans vous, ma louve." murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa, tendrement cette fois. Ensuite, il quitta son appartement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Trouver celui qui l'avait griffé ne serait pas aussi simple que Riza l'avait pensé. Roy ne lui avait rien dit, pour ne pas la démoraliser. Car la blessure se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'épaule, un endroit toujours couvert en principe. Il n'allait quand même pas leur demander de se déshabiller.

Roy se rendit dans la salle de musculation. Dylan, Thomas et Jonathan s'y trouvaient également. Roy s'intalla pour entamer une série d'abdominaux. Il s'y attela durant un quart d'heure avant de faire une pause.

" Houlà là là ! Je suis trempe." fit Dylan en enlevant son débardeur.

Roy dirigea distraitement son regard vers lui. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

" _Ainsi c'était toi. Cette cicatrice sur l'épaule correspond bien à la blessure que j'ai faite au loup qui m'a blessé._" songea-t-il.

Roy se remit à ses exercices. Maintenant qu'il savait qui l'avait condamné à tuer des innocents, la vie de Dylan ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Ou plutôt un coup de mâchoire. Ca, il n'allait pas le rater.

La nuit suivante, Roy alla trouver Riza. La jeune femmme l'accueillit souriante, comme toujours. Qu'est-ce que ça lui allait bien le sourire.

" J'ai trouvé qui m'a griffé." annonça Roy.

" Ca y est ? Vous avez fait vite." dit-elle.

" Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérites, ça s'est fait par hasard. L'essentiel maintenant, c'est de convenir d'un plan pour piéger la meute." reprit Roy.

" Oui. Je vais parler de ma trouvaile à Morris, il va sûrement concocter une nouvelle ruse. Je vous en informerais par la suite." exposa Riza.

" Entendu ma louve. A plus tard."

" Bonne nuit Roy."

Petit bisou et bonsoir. Le lendemain, Riza alla voir Morris.

" J'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème." lança-t-elle.

" Quoi ?" fit Morris.

" Les loups-garous. Je sais comment les tuer." répondit Riza.

" Vous êtes sérieuse lieutenant ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" Oui. Mine de rien j'ai fait des recherches. Figurez-vous que seul l'argent peut tuer un loup-garou."

" Mais c'est fantastique ! Et vous êtes sûre que ça marche ?"

Riza le regarda d'un air blasé. Vivement que Roy revienne.

" Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de faire une expérience." répondit-elle.

" Oui évidemment. Excusez-moi. Nous allons donc tenter le coup." décida Morris.

Il se mit à réfléchir à un plan avec l'aide de ses subordonnés. Il fallait rassembler cette meute, et les acculer pour qu'ils ne puissant pas s'enfuir. Havoc proposa de les appâter, et de les attirer dans le court de tennis pas loin. Evan approuva son plan. Riza n'avait plus qu'à avertir Roy.

" Entendu Riza. Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occuperais de Dylan. Faites attention à vous en attendant d'accord ?" dit-il lors de sa dernière visite.

" J'y pense : comment allons-nous justifier votre absence ?" interrogea Riza.

" Pas de problème ma louve. On n'aura qu'à dire qu'ils m'avaient kidnappé parce qu'ils croyaient que j'allais devenir comme eux." sourit Roy.

" Espérons que ça marchera."

La nuit tant attendue par tout le monde arriva. Comme convenu, Roy mena sa meute en ville. Riza émit un déclic en ôtant le cran de sécurité de son fusil. Elle et Roy avaient convenu que ce serait leur signal. Roy détala, les militaires firent feu. Ce coup-ci, nombre des loups ne se relevèrent pas. Une partie prit la fuite, les soldats à leurs trousses. Roy atteignit le parc. Un endroit parfait pour un piège. Kitsu avisa Riza à sa portée. La jeune femme était seule. La louve se précipita vers elle. Riza la vit à la dernière minute.

Heureusement, Roy veillait sur sa louve blonde. Il bondit et faucha Kitsu. Cette dernière marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant son chef. Roy lui, l'attaqua aussi sec. Le lieutenant ne put qu'assiter à leur combat. Dressés sur leur pattes arrières, ils s'affrontaient assez sauvagement. Roy finit par saisir Kitsu à la gorge.

La louve couina. Roy serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Quand la louve fut morte, Roy leva la tête vers Riza.

" Filez avant que les autres n'arrivent." dit-elle.

Roy ne bougea pas, la regardant et haletant comme un toutou.

" Allez file, pssshhhht !" reprit-elle.

Roy s'en alla cette fois. Il se faufilait parmi les buissons, évitant les militaires. Tout à coup, il trouva Dylan tapis dans un buisson. Roy gronda, et se rua vers lui. Le bruit de leur affrontement parvint jusqu'à Riza. Elle se précipita vers le lieu du combat. Roy achevait Dylan quand elle arriva. Puis le loup noir se mit à se contorsionner. Le lieutenant le regarda reprendre forme humaine petit à petit.

" AAAAaaaaah !" fit Roy.

Il était à bout de souffle. Riza remarqua avec gêne qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. Roy se redressa, et fila aussitôt sans l'attendre. Elle voulut le retenir, mais ne put que tendre la main. Partout autour résonnaient les claquements des fusils. Un long moment plus tard, les militaires rassemblèrent les corps des loups-garous. Ces derniers reprirent forme humaine doucement.

" Ils y sont tous ?" demanda Morris.

" On dirait oui." répondit Breda.

Les soldats ramenèrent les corps. Le lendemain, tous eurent la surprise de voir Roy revenir. Il raconta qu'il avait été retenu captif dans un manoir par un groupe de personne qui se disaient des loups-garous. Ils l'avaient drogué, mais il avait pu s'échapper. Visiblement, on cru à son histoire. L'essentiel était qu'il soit là.

Evan fut soulagé de lui rendre son poste. Riza fut récompensée pour avoir trouvé comment éliminer la meute. Elle passa ainsi lieutenant-colonel. Un dimanche, Riza reçut de la visite. Quand elle ouvrit, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec un gros bouquet de roses rouges. Derrière, son colonel.

" Pour vous dire merci de tout ce que vous avez fait, et faites toujours." dit-il.

Riza rougit et prit le bouquet en souriant. Elle le fit entrer, et alla mettre les roses dans un vase. Roy vint se mettre derrière elle. Riza trembla un peu en le sentant si près. Le colonel finit par l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans la nuque et le cou.

" Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi ma louve." sussurra-t-il.

" Euh ..." fit Riza écarlate.

Roy posa son menton sur son épaule.

" Dis-moi, tu es libre pour la journée ma toute belle ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix câline.

" Ou... oui. P-pourquoi ?"

" Pour la passer avec moi mon ange. Que penserais-tu d'une balade et d'un pique-nique au parc ?"

" Oui ... c'est ... une bonne idée." répondit Riza, toujours aussi rouge.

" Parfait."

Roy la fit pivoter pour qu'elle soit face à lui, et l'embrassa.

" Je ... voulais te dire ..." reprit-il.

" Quoi ?" souffla-t-elle.

Roy se mordit la lèvre, et rosit.

" Je ... je t'aime ma Riza."

Il rougit carrément cette fois.

" Eh bien il était temps." dit-elle simplement avant de l'embrasser.

Tu l'as dit ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais en même temps. N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
